Life is full of Decisions and Confusion
by MaxximumRide666
Summary: Mitchie and Caitlyn have spent almost the whole year apart, now it's back to Camp Rock to see their friends...to see each other. Has anything changed at all? Feelings, fears, forgotten love...-sigh- it's gonna be a long summer! - Maitlyn with a twist XD
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Ok so this is the first chapter of the Maitlyn story i have been planning to do. I actually only came up with this bit 2 minutes ago, sat at my computer. I never know how to start a story so i've been writing random bits and hoping they will fit together alright in the end!!**

**I hope you guys all like this, it's my second Maitlyn story (4th story overall....and in the space of a day!!) and it may take me a while, but i'll get there!! Oh just to warn you, there will be a LOT of view point swapping!! So be prepared!!**

**Also, there's gonna be a little surprise along the way for you as well =) whether you like it or not is up to you, but i just love the idea so much i have to do it!!**

**Contains femslash later on, don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of its characters!!**

**Mitchie's POV**

It had been a long year! I hadn't realised just how long until I started counting down the days. Counting how long I had left until I could go back there and see her again.

Of course we kept in touch. Talking on the phone for hours, texting and emailing each other so often that to any normal person it would seem like we didn't have enough time to miss each other.

But it just wasn't the same. I couldn't look into her beautiful brown eyes or watch her as she frowned, concentrating intently while working on her music. I couldn't reach out and hug her any time I liked, or watch her face, her lips as she talked, her body as she moved.

It was killing me. But I only had to endure one more day. Then I could be with her.

The one person wanted to see more than anyone.

My best friend in the whole world.

The girl I loved and wanted to be with for the rest of….forever!

Caitlyn Gellar. I smiled as I thought her name. I couldn't help it.

She was the girl who could never know.

**Caitlyn's POV**

I'd never noticed how time seems to drag along so slowly, even stop completely sometimes, when I have somewhere I desperately wanted to be.

It was hard not seeing her everyday. So damn hard.

I ached to be near her again, to touch her, watch the blush rise in her cheeks when she was embarrassed.

I longed to be close enough to her so that I could smell the wonderfully intoxicating perfume of her skin that made me want to kiss her right there and then!

It helped a little to be able to talk to her every day. Hearing her laugh at my lame jokes and whisper 'Goodnight' to me when it was time to go after we had talked long into the night.

God, I missed her!

Just one more day. That's all.

Just one more day and I could see her again and it would all be ok.

-----------

**Author Note: So that's the first bit done!! The hardest part for me!! I know it's short but hopefully the rest will follow on easily... i won't get my hopes up =)  
Let me know what you thought please!! The second chapter will be up soon, i already have it written so it should be up tomorrow!! Thanks for reading =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Ok so this is the next chapter of my Maitlyn story, i know it's another short chapter, but i think long chapters take away some of the pace and feel/emotion of the story. So short and sweet is my style (i hope you agree =S).**

**Ok well i hope you like it, this chapter, in fact the whole story, is dedicated to my amazingly weird and groovy gravy friend, Alex! She loved my stories before she even read them and she hasn't even seen the film!! (Don'worry i'm making her watch it XD)  
Anyway, she made me happy because she wanted to read them, so i'm gonna make her proud and keep writing =)**

**Contain's femslash later on don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or anything else for that matter!!**

**Mitchie's POV**

It was the 5th time I'd caught myself day dreaming about her since we left the house an hour ago.

What the heck is wrong with me!?

_Control yourself, woman!_ I thought angrily. She's your best friend; you're not supposed to think about her like...like that!

_...Not that it's ever stopped you before..._

Ok only another hour an a half until we get there! ...That's a lot of time to waste...oh what the heck, its not like I'm hurting anyone!

_...Except yourself! _

And its not like I'm gonna say or do anything about it EVER!

_...I hope._

My brain seems to go on a vacation whenever I see or talk to her!

_...Ok, brain, shut up and let me enjoy this before I have to lock everything back up again for the summer!_

For once my brain kept its smart-assed comments and its tendency to drag up memories I didn't want to see again to itself.

_Thank you._

Lying back in my seat once again I settled down to spend the rest of the journey in my own private daydream land.

That revolved entirely around one person... One smart, rebellious, amazing person.

-------

God! She looked even better than I remembered!

Seeing her again after so long just took my breath away. I stood there, in the middle of Camp Rock, with my mouth open staring at her.

..._Oh great its started already!_

I sighed and by force of shear will-power, I managed to tear my eyes from her. I turned to help my mom with the bags; she was catering here again this year, when I heard my name being yelled. I'd know that voice anywhere!

I spun back round just in time to see her literally launch herself at me.

"Mitchie! Oh my God, you came back!" She wrapped her arms round me and we hugged fiercely.

All the emotions threatened to spill out, so I hugged her even harder to me so that I didn't have a chance of letting slip.

"I told you I'd come back! You didn't believe me?" She pulled away from me too soon, her brown eyes sparkling as she grinned.

"Well yeah, but...I don't know! I just missed you and now...you're here!" She laughed and hugged me again and I couldn't help but laugh as well.

She was so infectious like that! Her personality just sparkled and bubbled over and I loved her more and more with each smile!

**Caitlyn's POV**

I couldn't believe I'd just done that!!

I just didn't think!!

_...Sounds about right!_

I couldn't help myself! I saw her there, for the first time in almost a year and I couldn't help myself!

And in front of everyone as well!! Could things have gotten any worse?

_...Probably._

But when she hugged me back...I didn't even care anymore!

I didn't care that her mother was watching us with knowing smile, or that everyone around us was giving us weird looks.

She was there.

I was there.

Camp Rock.

The possibilities were endless!

And I had been right. Everything was ok again.

I had my best friend, I didn't need anything else!

--------

**Author Note: Well i hope you are as excited as i am to see where they end up =) I love these two and i just gotta write them or i'll explode!! Please review and let me know what you all think! Thanks, next chapter coming ASAP =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Ok guys, here's the next bit!! I'm sorry it jumps around a lot, but try and stay with me, 'cos it's gonna jump around even more soon!!  
I'm sorry the POV's of each girl are different lengths, by quite a bit Wow!! I didn't realise lol!  
The reason for this, is that i already have almost all of Mitchie's parts written out (well on my phone anyway) and at first i didn't think i was gonna do a 2 POV story, so i'm having to write Caitlyn's bit's on the spot. I don't mind, 'cos it's certainly interesting to see what i come up with! **

**So yeah, just thought you might wanna know why, that's all =)**

**Warning contains femslash later on, don't like it, don't read it!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or the characters!!**

**Mitchie's POV**

I couldn't stop myself watching her as she walked along next to me, running her hands through her tangle of brown hair.

I involuntarily let out a small moan of longing. Wishing more than anything that it was my fingers knotted deep in her hair, instead of her own, pulling her closer to me.

It felt like her body was giving off enough heat to burn my skin. But all I wanted to do was have her even closer to me; I honestly didn't care if I got burnt.

It was almost too much, and it took all myself control to pull myself out of my fantasy and back into the real world... where I realised she was no longer talking, but stood staring at me a few feet away, a frown creased her beautiful face.

I hadn't realised I'd stopped walking or that I had my mouth open as I stared at her.

"Mitchie? Are you ok? You look flushed, are you too hot?" She asked, walking back to me, worry evident in her gorgeous brown eyes.

I blinked and shook myself as I tried to remember how to speak. But before I could, she had put her palm on my forehead.

I froze.

"Holy crap, you are hot!" She told me, like I didn't already know I looked like an idiot.

She removed her hand from my head and brushed her finger tips along my cheek to my jaw.

We stood like that for a couple of seconds, eyes locked, the blush in my cheeks becoming more and more apparent.

I saw something flicker in her eyes, but then it was gone and she shook her head slightly. Remembering where we were, she dropped her hand and turned, heading for our cabin.

"Come on, I wanna get unpacked before dinner."

I nodded slowly and followed her.

_Note to self: The goldfish look is NOT attractive in the slightest!!_

**Caitlyn's POV**

I didn't know why she had stopped walking, or why she had been staring at me, but she looked so beautiful stood there in the sun, her hair blown around her shoulders by the breeze.

I just wanted to touch her cheek, see if it was as warm and as soft as I'd always dreamed it would be.

And it had been.

As I unpacked, I kept glancing over at her, watching her carefully to see if my little slip up had freaked her out, or if she was getting ready to run out of here as fast as she could.

But to my surprise, she wasn't. She was sat on her bed, already finished unpacking, writing furiously in her song book.

Hmmm… don't get me wrong, I'm glad she hadn't freaked yet, but it just made me all the more anxious.

Sighing loudly, I tossed my now empty bag under my bed and sat down.

After a minute or so, I felt her eyes on me. I turned to meet her gaze, but she blushed and looked away, back down at her song book.

I frowned. Had she really blushed, or was it just my imagination?

No, she was probably embarrassed about how I'd acted before.

_Damn._

I lay back on my bed with another sigh. I was starting to get really annoyed at myself for allowing so many mistakes already.

"Are you ok?" I turned my head to look at her. She was watching me anxiously. I smiled to myself.

"I'm ok, don't worry." She hesitated for a second before smiling back.

"Ok…Caitlyn?"

"Hmm?" I had my arm over my head to hide my burning face.

"I'm sorry about before." I dropped my arm and turned to stare at her in disbelief.

"Huh?" Intelligent, I know, but it was all my brain could pull together.

"I didn't mean to stare at you like that. I was just…I hadn't seen you in ages and I'd missed you so I just…you know…" She trailed off, her eyes on her shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

They weren't.

She was.

I just lay there staring at her.

"…Huh?" I asked again. God, I sounded like my brain had dropped out…which it had.

_Bugger._

She looked up at me again; there was something different about her then. Like something had changed, or she'd made a decision.

"Caitlyn, I'm-"

"It's ok, Mitchie." I told her quickly, my brain finally back from its trip out. "Don't worry about it." I got up and went to sit next to her. "You know I missed you too."

She faltered. I had interrupted whatever she had been about to say.

As I mentally kicked myself, I grinned at her, hoping she didn't read too into my words.

Suddenly she pulled me into a hug. Automatically my arms wrapped themselves round her waist.

I could feel her warm breath on my neck and the aching came back stronger than ever.

I had to do something. _And quick!_

"Come on, time for food I think!" I pulled away from her regretfully and stood, heading for the door.

"Sure. I'm not that hungry actually." Her statement was punctuated with a loud growl from her stomach.

I turned to look at her.

"Uh huh!"

She grinned sheepishly.

"Ok, maybe I am a **little **hungry!"

I grinned back at her as she rose from her bed.

"Race you there!" She yelled, darting past me and out the door.

"Cheat!" I shouted, slamming the door as I sprinted after her.

-------------

**Author Note: Hope you liked it!! I will write more ASAP!! R&R please!! Thanks so much to those who already have!! I'll keep going for you guys =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: I'm trying to get these out as fast as i can, because if i don't they are just going to annoy the heck outta me till i do!!  
Thank you very much to all the people who have read and reviewed this story already!! I appreciate it so much and it makes me very happy!!  
I'll keep doing my best for you guys!!**

**Ok i did warn you about the POV jumping, but i'm still really sorry if it's confusing!! I just think it's what worked best for this chapter!!  
But you guys can be the judge =) **

**Warning contains femslash later on, don't like, don't read it =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters**

**Mitchie's POV**

She leant closer to me, her arm brushing mine, making my skin tingle.

"Pop stars alert!" She whispered in my ear, her warm breath and closeness making my heart beat wildly.

I glanced at her and followed her gaze to the group of guys that had just walked in.

The members of Connect 3 looked cool as ever, and a smile spread across my face as Jason saw me and grinned. He nudged Nate and they started towards up.

I groaned as Shane spotted us too and followed the other two guys.

"Crap." I muttered.

Caitlyn was watching me out of the corner of her eye.

"It'll be ok." She told me, smiling reassuringly. I felt her squeeze my hand gently under the table. My heart started racing again.

I smiled weakly back at her, I so wasn't ready to face Shane.

**Caitlyn's POV**

Why did **he **have to come back here?

Stupid pop star!!

Why couldn't he have stayed away this year? Why did he have to come back and hurt Mitchie even more?

I couldn't help myself, I growled softly as he made his way through the crowded mess hall towards us.

I heard Mitchie's breathing quicken, if she wasn't careful she'd hyperventilate and probably faint.

I couldn't let that happen.

Stupid pop star would probably try to give her mouth to mouth!!

_Bastard. He'd have to get past me first._

I felt another growl rising in my throat, so I shifted nearer her, closer than was really polite in public, but I didn't care.

She was mine. He had his chance.

Now it was my turn. And I wouldn't let him hurt her anymore.

**Mitchie's POV**

"Mitchie, hey!" Shane smiled at me. Hmm so far so good.

"Umm hey Shane, how are things?"

"Good, good. Same old, you know. Me and the guys have just been touring since last summer. It's been pretty cool." He grinned at me.

I felt myself tense, and I gripped Caitlyn's hand harder.

She squeezed my hand back but didn't betray me.

"So you guys here for the summer then?" She asked offhandedly, aiming the question at Nate and Jason with her breath-taking smile.

_God, she was amazing!_

Before either one of the other guys had a chance to answer, Shane jumped in.

"Yeah, Uncle Brown dragged us here to teach again." He hadn't taken his eyes off me the entire time.

I felt myself blush, _Damn, _and glanced down at my plate.

"What Shane **meant **to say was," Nate explained, following Jason's example and sitting opposite us. "That we couldn't wait to get back here and see everyone again!"

I smiled up at him. Nate was a nice guy. He tried his best to make up for his jerk of a band mate's behaviour, but even the combined force of Nate and Jason wasn't enough sometimes.

I realised Shane was still standing, his eyes locked on me.

"Hey, err Mitchie?" I glanced up at him, meeting his gaze. "Do you wanna go for a walk and err…talk?"

_Aww crap!!_

How was I going to get out of this one with out calling him something bad? Even though he deserved it most of the time. But he hadn't done anything yet!

Before I had a chance to reply, Caitlyn stood, letting go of my hand, and squared up to Shane.

"Sorry, Pop star," She had picked up on some of the nicknames Brown called his Nephew, and now she never called him anything else, knowing it would annoy him. "Mitchie is busy. She promised to help me with my music, right Mitchie?"

"Err…" I glanced from her to Shane, my eyes flicking quickly to Nate and Jason, before locking back onto Caitlyn.

"Mitchie?" Shane frowned, ignoring the girl who stood in his way.

"Yeah, sorry. I completely forgot that I promised. With so much going on and all…" I let the sentence trail off.

I climbed to my feet and followed Caitlyn, my guardian Angel, out the mess hall. I flashed an apologetic smile at the other two guys, before disappearing out the door.

**Caitlyn's POV**

I had been so close to losing it then.

When that stupid pop star had the nerve to ask Mitchie to go with him, I nearly threw my plate at his stupid smiling face!

I growled to myself again, stalking out the building and along the trail before stopping to lean against a tree some way from the mess hall.

That had seriously been too close!

I'd have to keep my emotions under check even more now that **he **was back!

Stupid pop star.

Ruining everything.

As bloody usual.

I sighed and closed my eyes, warming my face in the afternoon sun while I waited for Mitchie.

**Mitchie's POV**

Caitlyn was lent against a tree some way down the trail, her arms folded across her chest.

Sunlight shone down, lighting up her face, making her look even more amazing.

_If that were possible._

I took a deep breath and composed myself before walking over to her.

"Hey. Umm thanks, you know, for in there. I just can't deal with Shane right now!"

She opened her eyes and grinned her crooked grin at me, _my favourite._

"I thought you were gonna leave me hanging for a minute there!" She let her arms drop to her sides. "When you didn't say anything I thought I had it wrong!"

My heart was going a hundred miles an hour.

"No, you had it right." I grinned back. "So thanks, you really are a life saver!"

She stepped forward, so we were only centimetres apart. I could feel her warm breath on my face as she suddenly reached for my hand, lacing her fingers through mine.

"That's what I'm here for." She breathed, leaning forward slightly. So close I thought she was going to kiss me.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!! _

My heart seemed to be beating so hard against my ribcage I thought it was going to burst through it.

She stared into my eyes for what seemed like an eternity before suddenly turning and running towards the docks laughing loudly.

Pulling me along with her, still holding my hand tightly in hers.

----------

**Author Note: So there it is!! Chapter 4!! Please R&R to let me know what you all thought!! There will be another pairing in here soon!! I'm not telling who, so you guys can guess if you like =) but all will be revealed soon enough!! I dunno how many of you will like it, but please keep with me, 'cos i just gotta tell their story!! Thanks =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Next chapter, as promised! I decided to mix it up a little and have Caitlyn's POV first, it just makes sense, 'cos i'd already written Mitchie's part!!  
I hope you guys like it!! Things will be hotting up even more soon XD**

**Warnig contains femslash later on. Don't like it, don't read it =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters!!**

**Caitlyn's POV**

Ok I have to say, today had been the best day EVER!!

Well...apart from having to be on a constant look-out for the stupid pop star anyway.

He had kept popping up all day, wanting to 'talk' to Mitchie. And every time he had, I had just grabbed her hand and ran.

She hadn't minded, and actually caught on pretty quick, spotting him sometimes before even I did. Then she'd pull me behind a tree, or into a nearby cabin to avoid him.

Neither of us cared about the weird looks we got when we accidently ran into an occupied cabin to hide. We just laughed breathlessly until he had gone and we slipped out again.

I couldn't help grinning into the dark as I thought about how it had been so easy to just be around her. My heart hadn't stopped racing all day, but it had been entirely worth the aching I felt now.

Sighing, I rolled over, my eyes instantly locked on her. She had fallen asleep a while ago, exhausted from all the hiding and running we had had to do today.

I was so tired myself, but I hadn't been able to just watch her for so long that I wanted to savour this.

...I hadn't got it last year, why she had done all those things.

All the lies and the betrayal and the tears and hurt. I hadn't got why.

She was so beautiful, so amazingly talented that there just didn't seem to be a logical explanation as to why.

But I honestly, somewhere, deep **deep** inside me, I did get it. All the insecurities she had.

It was a new place, with new people. She could start from the beginning, maybe fit in and have things go her way for once.

I got it. I really did.

I knew how Tess could make someone feel. How she trapped you with sweet lies, made you relax, let your guard down. Made you feel like you were finally where you belonged.

But it never lasted.

I sighed again and rolled over. Time to sleep.

Prepare for tomorrow.

_Sigh._

I had only had my eyes closed a second when I heard her roll over and mutter something quietly in her sleep.

"_Caitlyn..."_

I froze.

My name. She had said my name!

I sat up, so I could see her better.

She was on her back, a frown on her usually peaceful face.

"_Caitlyn."_

I was sure this time.

I couldn't help myself as I leant forward, trying to hear if she said anything else. She started to squirm under her covers, her fists gripping the sheets tightly.

Her hair was stuck to her hot face as she gasped.

What on earth was she dreaming about?

_Err you!_

No, she couldn't be. Why would she....

It was probably a nightmare.

_Pfft. Fine your loss!_

**Mitchie's POV**

"Caitlyn!"

I jerked myself awake suddenly.

My heart pounded, my breathing sounded way too loud to me.

I was unbelievably hot, and sweat poured down my face as if I'd been sat in a sauna for an hour.

"Mitchie?"

Her soft voice startled me.

_Oh crap!!_

I had woken her up...by yelling her name!!

Oh God, could this get any worse!?

I turned to watch her flip her covers back and come to sit on my bed.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly taking in my bright red face and erratic breathing.

"I'm fine." I lied.

But I couldn't have her find out what had made me yell her name in the middle of the night! She would be horrified by some of the dreams I had about her!

They really weren't the kind you were meant to have about your best friend!!

Once again she placed her hand on my forehead, a concerned look on her face.

Her skin felt so cool on my damp forehead, putting out some of the fire, but causing a whole other kind instead.

"Holy crap, Mitchie! You're burning up!"

"No, I'm fine!" I lied again.

"I gotta get something to cool you down!" She started to pull away.

"Caitlyn, I'm ok! Just go back to bed, alright?"

She froze in the middle of the room, staring at me.

I stared back. Hurt was evident in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Sorry." She mumbled, getting back into bed.

I hadn't realised that I'd practically yelled at her!

I watched her lay down and pull the covers back over her without another word.

"Caitlyn, I'm...I'm sorry. I really am fine! Just...just a bad dream, is all."

_Liar._

I waited but she didn't say anything more.

_Shit._

-----------

**Author Note: So what did you guys think? Please R&R!! It makes me happy!!  
Next chapter coming very soon =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: Ok sorry for the wait guys, i have been busy lately but here is chapter 6 for you all!!!  
I hope it lives up to expectation!! I know it is very short but the chapters will start getting longer again soon!!**

**Hope you enjoy it =)**

**Contains femslash later on, don't like, don't read**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters!!**

**Mitchie's POV**

We hadn't spoken a word to each other all morning.

All I could think the entire time we were getting ready to go to breakfast was that I had really screwed things up this time.

I really think I had some kind of mental problem that make's me blurt stuff out randomly or be generally brainless.

She waited for me to finish tying my laces, and we left the cabin together.

The walk to the mess hall was just pure torture! I was so intensely aware of her walking next to me, that I was having trouble walking in a straight line.

Twice I nearly managed to walk into someone, and twice she grabbed my arm literally seconds before I did, pulling me out of the way.

I grinned sheepishly at her, but she didn't even look at me.

--------

"Hey, where were you two yesterday? We missed you at the Open Mic!" I looked up as Peggy and Lola sat opposite us at the table.

We were in the mess hall now; I had managed to get there in one piece with only minor injuries. Caitlyn was sat next to me; still the silence hadn't been broken.

"Hey, oh sorry guys. We were busy all night." I ate another spoonful of Cheerio's, careful not to let them see that anything was up.

I heard Caitlyn coughing and spluttering next to me.

"Uh huh." I glanced up at the other girls.

Lola raised her eyebrows and shared a glance with Peggy, who smirked at me.

"What?" I looked at Caitlyn. She was staring at me with her mouth hanging open.

Suddenly what I'd said sunk in.

"Oh! No no! I meant we were doing stuff, in our cabin. Music stuff!" I added desperately trying to find some way to make it sound less dirty.

I failed miserably.

I felt my cheeks burn bright red with embarrassment as I watched Lola and Peggy try to hold back their laughter.

I risked a glance at Caitlyn and saw she was staring intently at her bowl, her cheeks colouring as our two friends stared from one of us to the other.

_Oh God! What the hell had I just done!?_

**Caitlyn's POV**

As we sat there silently in the mess hall, I tuned out the rest of the din and just let my mind wander.

It was relaxing. But the only problem was that it kept wandering in one specific direction.

Mitchie.

I glanced quickly over at her. She seemed as interested in the world around us as I was at the moment.

I sighed and took a sip of my juice. I had never found out what she had been dreaming about last night that had caused her to say my name in her sleep.

Hmm...Wait. Didn't she say it had been a bad dream? Yeah...she had.

Sounds about right. Well at least I knew I repulsed her enough to have nightmares about me.

_She could have been lying._

But why?

_The same reason you do when she asks you what you are thinking about..._

My mind wandered again, stopping on the possibility that maybe, just **maybe, **Mitchie liked me back.

After that my mind went off on a tangent and I made no effort to stop it what so ever.

"Hey, where were you two yesterday? We missed you at the Open Mic!" The arrival of Lola and Peggy wasn't enough to drag me out of my perfect daydream.

"Hey, oh sorry guys. We were busy all night." But that was.

I managed to almost choke to death on my cereal, but Mitchie didn't seem to have noticed a thing.

"Uh huh." The two girls hadn't missed it though.

I stared at her, my mouth hanging open in disbelief. How had she not thought that sounded weird!?

"What?" Then it did sink in. "Oh! No no! I meant we were doing stuff, in our cabin. Music stuff!"

What the hell was up with Mitchie today!? First she nearly takes half the kids out on our way here, and now this!?

It sounded like she had no control over her own mouth; her thoughts just came and went as they pleased. I was beginning think she was seriously ill! What with the fever and the obliviousness...but I guess that's just normal Mitchie.

I watched her flounder under Lola and Peggy's gaze and barely contained laughter.

Then she looked at me. And all my hopes shattered, as I saw the absolute horror in her eyes at the thought of me and her.

--------

**Author Note: Please review and let me know what you guys thought, ok?  
More will be coming as soon as i get a chance to type it up!!**

**Oh and please excuse all spelling mistakes, the computers at my school suck!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Sorry its taken me so long to get this up, i've had a mental block =/ was rather annoying since i have loads of later chapters already planned, but i was struggling to link them with the last ones, but here it is. Chapter 7!! It's only Caitlyn's POV, because i thought it would be too long if i put Mitchie's POV in as well. Plus i liked the little cliff hanger at the end XD (Sorry!!)**

**I'm also working on another oneshot, so keep your eyes peeled for that one, should be published soon =) has a bit of a twist, kind of like this story will have XD**

**Oh, and before i forget, thank you to everyone who has already reviewed this story and my others, it means a lot to me and makes me happy =)**

**Warning contains femslash later on, don't like it, don't read it =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters!!**

**Caitlyn's POV**

I had had to get out of there as fast as I could, because the pain and hurt was threatening to come spilling out and I couldn't afford that.

Not there. Not around her.

So I sprinted out of there, dodging everyone as best as I could, not daring to look back. To see the havoc I'd reeked.

I heard someone say my name, a familiar voice, a flash of blonde hair, as I brushed past them, then I was gone. Out the mess hall and running.

I didn't have a clue where I was going, I just wanted to be away from there. I needed to think, to let it all out where no one could see me and judge, or try and make me feel better when all I wanted to do was drown myself in the lake.

Before I knew it I had left the cabin's behind me and I was deep in the woods, I seemed to have no control over my feet but I didn't care. I just had to be on my own.

As I ran, the tears started to overflow and I felt them running down my cheek but then they were gone, whipped away by the wind. I didn't seem to be in control at all, as I heard a sob slip from my lips.

_Not yet. Not yet._

Moments later I suddenly broke from the trees and found myself in a clearing. It was familiar, but I didn't care. It was far enough away from the camp that no one would find me, or hear me for that matter, so I didn't care.

I stood for a second. Listening, trying to catch my breath. Then suddenly I was on the floor, curled in a ball, sobbing so loudly that I thought maybe I might be heard at the camp.

The tears streamed down my face and I did nothing to stop them. I didn't care. I just wanted to die.

Suddenly I felt arms round me, holding me close to a warm body. I could hear their breathing, fast and erratic. I smelt something, a familiar scent, but my mind was too full of images of Mitchie's face to even bother trying to figure it out.

Sob after sob escaped from my lips, shaking my whole body as I hugged my knees tightly to my chest. I felt the arms around me tighten and heard a soft voice in my ear.

"Shhh. Shhh it's ok. I've got you. Just let it out. Shhh." Again it was familiar but my mind only vaguely registered it. "It's ok. It'll be ok."

----------

I didn't know how long we sat there for. But even if I'd wanted to, I couldn't have moved. I tried my best to focus on something else, anything, but the look i'd seen on that beautiful face.

I couldn't believe I'd let myself think that I even had a chance. That she would ever like me like that.

_I'm so fucking stupid._

"No. No you're not." I heard the voice in my ear again. I hadn't realised I'd said it out loud.

Whoever it was had stayed with me. Their arms around me, holding me tightly to them, trying to keep me together as I fell apart. I wanted to ask who it was, and why they were here, but every time I tried all that came out was another sob. So in the end I just gave up.

---------

After a while, felt the sobs slow and become less painful. My head started to clear, and a shiver engulfed my whole body.

I felt the arms around me disappear for a second.

_No!_

Before something was slung round my shoulders and they came back.

"Shhh its ok, I'm still here. I won't leave you." I felt relief rush through my body at the words. I realised now that I really didn't want to be alone. I needed someone, anyone, as long as I didn't have to go through this by myself.

We sat in silence for a long moment. I noticed that I could see shadows behind my eyelids now, and I opened my eyes slightly, wincing at the brightness.

It must have been getting towards late morning, judging by the length of the shadows that stretched out around us. I blinked a couple of times and shifted slightly.

Suddenly a throb of pain shot through my head. My hands went instantly to my temples, rubbing them to try and sooth my pounding head. I groaned loudly, causing the arms to tighten again.

_Oh my head!!!_

"Shhh. Just stay quiet and let it die down." I seemed to be talking a lot without realising it, but I nodded, realising too late that I really shouldn't have and winced again at the pain that made my vision hazy.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I lent against the person beside me, the warmth of their body making me shiver again.

After a while I started to get antsy, my head hurt slightly less now and I really needed to move.

Slowly I untangled my legs and stretched them out in front of me. I heard a loud crack and a hiss of pain escape my lips, but then it was fine, they were just stiff. The same happened with my arms as I stretched them too. It didn't seem like I had been there that long, but my whole body told me otherwise.

The arms around me had loosened slightly, but they still held me close, and I was grateful for it. I felt like I would drift away into the sky if I wasn't held firmly in place.

"How's your head?" the voice whispered gently into my ear, their warm breath causing another shiver to take over my body.

"Better." I heard myself mumble into their shoulder.

I breathed deeply and the scent was all around me again. What was that? I knew it from somewhere but I just couldn't place it.

I heard a quiet sigh and the arms slowly start to release me.

_No, please! _Hesitation. Then the arms were around me again. _Thank you._

Then I felt myself being pulled to my feet, the arms still holding me close, mine wrapped around them.

"We're going to have to go. People will be looking for you, your friends. I don't think they will appreciate it much when they find me here with you."

I shook my head and tightened my grip on them. I heard a chuckle, as they pulled away from me gently.

I squeezed my eyes shut even tighter. Suddenly I felt warm lips pressed to my forehead, my eyes flickered open in surprise as I heard "It's time to go, Caity." And I finally realised who my guardian angel was.

--------

**Author Note: Bet you never saw that coming did you!!?? Lol well it will be in Mitchie's POV next time (i think anyway XD) so keep your eyes peeled!! Please review and tell me what you guys think!! Also, if you have any ideas for oneshots, let me know!! Other people's ideas are always better than mine =/ lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: I was in an angsty mood after i wrote chapter 7, so i thought i should write chapter 8 too, while i'm still in the right mood =) I hope you like it, made me sad to write because i don't like either of these two to be sad, but again, i just had to show you all how much these two cared for each other!! **

**Oh and by the way, this will probably be the closest Shane EVER gets to Mitchie in any of my stories!! So all you people who like Smitchie (weirdos!!) enjoy it while it lasts!! **

**And yes, i always make them throw cookies/cake at him (you know who it is that i'm talking to XD)**

**Warning contains femslash later on, don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters!!**

**Mitchie's POV**

I didn't understand it. I tried.

_God knows I tried!_

But I just couldn't make sense of it.

Why had she run? What had she seen on my face to make her take off like that? I knew it must have been something I had done, because…well it was usually my fault. The last thing I'd said was about us…_oh. Right. _

Now I knew how she really felt. She was disgusted at the thought of me and her… I shook my head trying to clear it.

She'd been gone for almost half a day already. I'd gone after her when she ran out of the mess hall, but by the time I managed to shove past everyone she was nowhere in sight.

I'd searched all day, but still no one had seen her. Even with the help of my friends, Peggy and Lola furiously apologising the entire time, I hadn't found anything.

_What if she's hurt? _

No, it's Caitlyn. She's too tough; she wouldn't do anything stupid.

…_would she? _

I couldn't help it, these thoughts just kept popping into my head and they wouldn't go away, no matter how many times I argued back and shoved them out, they just kept on reappearing.

I couldn't stand it, couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened to her.

_Caitlyn…_

I squeezed my eyes shut, my hands clenched painfully into fists, fighting for control. I couldn't lose it, not while she was still missing.

I kept picturing her face right before she took off. The pain in her eyes had been almost too much to bear. And the knowledge that I might have been the reason for it tore me up. I just wanted to…

_To what? What could you possibly do that would make this any better? You're such a coward, you hurt your best friend and now you don't even no where she is! What if she has done something? It would be all your fault…_

My eyes snapped open and pain shot down my arm. Teeth clenched to stifle the gasp; I glanced over at my right hand.

It was planted firmly on the cabin wall. I hadn't even realised I'd moved, let alone hit something. It was throbbing painfully but there was no blood, I'd just have to deal with the bruise when it came up.

But it had been enough to clear my head for a second, get rid of the thoughts that tortured me.

I had to find her. I couldn't lose her. Not like this.

"Mitchie?" I whipped round.

"Caitlyn?"

"No, Mitchie, it's me." Shane stepped into the cabin.

_Great. Just great._

I sighed angrily.

"What do you want Shane?" He stayed in the doorway, not daring to come any closer.

"I uh…I heard about you and Caitlyn." He told me quietly. I narrowed my eyes at him. "The fight, I mean. You guys did have a fight…right? Just that Peggy said…"

I sighed again.

"It's not really any of your business, Shane." I turned from him; I couldn't deal with him now, not with Caitlyn gone. She was my rock and I needed her here if I was going to talk to him.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry, Mitchie. It's just that… Never mind." I heard the door open again.

"Just that what, Shane?" I asked him, he obviously had something to say, so I might as well listen, then he could go.

He turned, still holding the door open.

"It's just that…Tess…no one has seen her around since this morning either. Maybe…I thought maybe she might be with Caitlyn." He mumbled the last sentence, avoiding my gaze.

Fury bubbled up inside me, I fought to keep it in but some still managed to spill over.

"You think Caitlyn would be with Tess!? They hate each other! Tess is a bitch to her! Why the hell would Caitlyn choose Tess over me!?" I glared at him, my outburst shocking him. "Huh!? Come on, it's your theory, Shane! So tell me, why would Caitlyn choose Tess?"

"Because you did last year."

I froze. My mind went into shock.

"W-what?"

He met my gaze, and seemed to be steeling himself.

"I said because you did last year. You chose Tess over her; you lied to her and hurt her. Maybe this is payback. To show you just how she felt all last summer." He glared back at me now.

Why? Why did he think Caitlyn would do that? Did he think so little of her? No, Caitlyn's nothing like me, she would never…

"Oh god."

Suddenly his face softened.

"Mitchie…"

I couldn't believe it. He was probably right. I deserved this, it was my own fault.

_I'm so fucking stupid._

"No. No you're not. I'm sorry, Mitchie; I never meant it, she'd never… It's Caitlyn! She loves you! You guys are best friends! Right?"

Before I could reply, Peggy appeared behind him.

"Mitchie, I…" She spotted me stood in the middle of the room, a tear winding its way down my cheek. She looked from me to Shane. "What the hell did you do!?"

Shane didn't reply, he just stared at me.

"What did you say to her?" Peggy grabbed his t-shirt furiously. "You better leave right now, or so help me I'll mess up your pretty pop star face!" She shoved him toward the door. He stumbled but caught himself and, with one last glance at me, disappeared.

Peggy glared after him, fuming. She muttered something to herself about 'stupid pop stars' then turned to look at me.

I hadn't moved. My mind was completely blank except for his words. They kept repeating themselves again and again and again. They wouldn't stop.

Suddenly I felt Peggy's arms round me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, Mitchie. Ignore him; he doesn't know what he's talking about, ok?" I heard a sob, and it took me a second to realise it came from me. "Oh, Mitchie!"

My arms wrapped themselves around her, wishing with all my might that it was Caitlyn who was holding me, like she always did. She always knew when I needed her, I don't know how she knew, but she did. And I would be forever grateful for that, because sometimes I couldn't even get the words out. But she'd know.

She always did.

---------

**Author Note: ....I could have sworn this chapter was longer than the last, it took up more pages on word, but it was probably because i paragraphed more in Mitchie's POV than in Caitlyn's =) Well I hope you guys liked it!! And it wasn't too angsty for you!! But i promise to make the story lighter again soon!! (but then there may be more angst as well XP) Ok so review and let me know what you all thought, ok? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note: I'm getting these out pretty quick because i probably won't have time again for a while. I know this one is pretty short but i'm trying to get the story to the bits that i've actually already written so that it can progress faster!!  
Next will be Mitchie again....i think, though i do have another bit for Caitlyn that comes after this and i've been debating whether or not i should add it on, but i like the ending of this chapter so i decided against it =) I'll post it in her next POV 'kay?**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters!!**

**Caitlyn's POV**

You know, if there is a God, I recon he's pretty twisted…or bored…

Why else would he send Tess Tyler!? I mean, I know I've done some bad stuff in my time, but…Tess!?

_Come on!!_

But I didn't say any of this to her as we slowly made our way through the forest and back to camp.

_Oh god. _

Camp.

I groaned.

"Caitlyn?" I heard the worry in her voice as she watched me massage my temples with my fingers. I didn't look at her, just kept walking. "Caitlyn…"

"I'm fine, Tess." I told her wearily. Even though she looked the part with her blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin, she couldn't be my guardian angel, it just wasn't right! She had stayed with me the entire time in the clearing.

She had seen me cry, watched me fall to pieces.

I stopped. My face a mask of horror and realisation.

_She had held me together._

Her. Tess Tyler. Famous Tess Tyler had been the one holding me as I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Oh my God." She was staring at me again, not that she had actually taken her eyes off me once yet.

"Caitlyn?" Panic in her voice. I didn't answer. Just stood frozen there, staring at her. "Please Caitlyn!"

Tess Tyler…begging?

_Oh no no! What was going on? The whole world had turned upside down!!_

"What ever it is, it'll be alright. Don't worry, I know you Caity, you'll get through it." She smiled at me gently.

"No. No no." I shook my head; her smile faded as panic appeared again.

"Caitlyn?" She took a step toward me, her hand stretched out to touch me.

"What are you doing here, Tess?" My mind had finally let me make some sense.

She frowned, but it was sad somehow, like she knew the meaning behind my words.

"Caity-"

"Just tell me why, Tess!" I interrupted her. She sighed quietly before fixing her gaze to mine.

"I had just come into the mess hall, when you ran past me. I didn't have a clue what was going on, but when I saw Mitchie sat at the table, wide eyed and pained, I knew something must have happened. So I…I came after you." She hesitated, frowning again in thought. "I'm not even entirely sure why I did, but I thought maybe…just maybe, you might need me."

I listened to her silently, my mind was whirling.

"I know what happened between us but it was a long time ago now, and we aren't friends anymore. And I know it was a long shot and that you would probably get mad, but I couldn't just do nothing, Caity!" I shook my head slowly as she spoke, but she didn't stop. "After everything that happened…after everything I said, I just wanted to make up for some of it. You don't have to forgive me. God! I would never expect you too! But please, Caity, just…just remember that I'm here, ok? I want to help; no…I need to help. Otherwise this feeling won't ever go away."

"What?" I stared at her in disbelief. It was all about her again, wasn't it?

_Typical Tess Tyler._

"No. Caitlyn I never meant-"

"Oh no, I get what you meant, Tess! I get it perfectly! As long as **you** feel better, nothing else matters! Oh I get it alright!"

"Caitlyn, no!" But I cut her off again.

"You're unbelievable, Tess! And to think I actually believed you'd changed! Ha!" I couldn't help myself, I laughed in her face. The laugh was full of so much pain and hurt and sadness that it might as well have been a slap. "You're just the same old self-centred Tess Tyler you've always been!"

"Caity please!" She grabbed my arm as I turned. I wrenched it out of her grip, spinning back to face her.

"No, Tess." My face softened, my voice along with it. I was serious, I had needed someone there, and a part of me was glad it had been her and not someone else. "I appreciate what you did, I really do. But we can't ever be friends again. Not after…not after everything that's happened. It's just too much."

She didn't say anything. Just stood there staring at the ground.

I sighed and turned, setting off down the trail towards the camp. But I stopped before I'd gone more than a few feet and turned back to her.

"Tess?" She slowly looked up at me, her eyes shining with tears. "I'm sorry. I really am. Just forget all about this, it will make it easier. Go back to how you were last summer, if it helps, I just… I don't want you to get hurt again. However good an actress you are, you know I've always been able to see right through you."

With that, I turned and ran the rest of the way, leaving her there in the woods.

_God, I'm such a coward. And a jerk. _

I sighed, pushing Tess out of my mind as best I could, and focused on other things.

Like Mitchie.

I was going to have to find her and apologise.

If I wasn't too late and she didn't hate me already, maybe, just maybe I stood a chance of making up with her.

She was my best friend before anything else, and I would do anything to keep it like that.

-------

**Author Note: There you are =) Some of you guessed it was Tess who was her 'guardian angel' so good guess!! Not that i made it hard or anything lol i like this pair as much as Maitlyn atm, i just think they work well together, as 'friends' and as more XD Ok well review and let me know what you think =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note: Nearly there and i shall be back on track =) It's taken a while, i hate having stupid writers block, it's annoying =( but we have got here lol  
Sorry it's so short again, but soon don't worry. We will be getting back into the action again, and it really will be Thunderbirds are go, all hands on deck XD**

**So...enjoy =)**

**Warning contains femslash later on don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters!!**

**Mitchie's POV**

I was on my own again, Peggy had finally had to go to her class, but she promised to tell Brown I was sick and to get back as soon as possible.

I liked Peggy, she was kind and a good friend, but I was glad of the alone time. Kind of.

I was sat on the pier, just staring out across the lake. It was so quiet and calm. Peaceful. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

But I felt very incomplete.

I missed her terribly and it had only been half a day.

I missed her more than when we weren't at camp but thousands of miles apart, because at least then, I knew all I had to do was pick up the phone and I could talk to her.

But now…now it was different and I hated it.

I wanted her to be next to me, her amazing grin on her face as she swung her legs back and forth, splashing the water.

Closing my eyes, I could hear her voice, her laugh. I could smell the perfume of her skin, her signature smell, so sweet and intoxicating that I couldn't even begin to put a name to it. I could see her deep brown eyes as she watched me, the humour and kindness in them that always made me feel so at home.

I sighed and leant back on my hands, unwilling to open my eyes and shatter my daydream.

I stayed sat there for a long while, just letting the sounds of the camp wash over me, clearing my mind of any worry and bad thoughts. I was, once again, glad I was at Camp Rock.

I heard footsteps behind me.

"Mitchie?" I turned to see my mom sitting down next to me.

"Hey mom." I smiled half heartedly at her, she wasn't fooled. Her arms wrapped round me as I lent on her shoulder.

"It'll be ok, honey." She muttered, stroking my hair. Any other time I would have swatted her hand away, but it was soothing and I needed someone to confide in.

"I don't see how! Caitlyn's missing, I can't find her anywhere, Shane thinks she might be with Tess." I winced at the blondes name as I said it, praying that Shane was wrong. "And I don't know what to do!"

I was so desperate right now, it was rather pathetic.

"You know what I think?" I pulled away to look up at my mom, her smile was warm and I saw the certainty in her eyes. "I think that what you have with Caitlyn is too important to both of you to be thrown away over something so stupid. She will come back, I'm sure of it. She probably just needs time to cool off; you two are so similar that way. You both over think things way too much."

I frowned as she spoke, turning my head to look out across the lake again.

"I think you should just tell her how you feel." My head whipped back round so I could stare at my mother, my mouth hanging open.

"How did you-"

She chuckled as she kissed my head and hugged me again.

"It's obvious. You care so much about each other, and I see the way you look at her. Don't worry!" She told me quickly, seeing my panicked look. "I just want you to be happy, and I think you two make each other happy so just tell her. Maybe she even feels the same way! You won't ever know until you try."

She stopped and sighed, staring out across the lake, letting her words sink in for a moment.

"Well, I best be getting back, dinner won't make itself!" She smiled at me, hugging me once more, before getting to her feet.

I didn't look round as she walked off.

"Mitchie?" I turned when she called back.

"Yeah mom?"

"Find her and tell her. And do it soon, before it's too late." With a last smile, she headed off to the kitchens, leaving me alone with my thoughts once again.

I sighed and buried my face in my hands.

What the hell was I going to do!? I couldn't find her therefore I couldn't tell her. That meant I'd have to sit and wait until **she** found **me**.

I don't think I'm gonna be ready.

I loved her, yeah, of course I did.

_But what if she didn't love me? I don't think I could stand that…_

I took a deep breath, holding it for a second, trying to slow my racing heart. It didn't work so I exhaled with a gasp.

Mom was right. I knew that much.

I had to tell her. I had to.

There was nothing else to it.

I, Mitchie Torres, had to tell my best friend that I was in love with her.

…_this was going to be interesting. _

_----------_

**Author Note: There it is =) Please review and let me know what you guys think!! Thanks, until next time =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note: I'm sorry it's so short again, but it is very late and i finally got to a chapter that i had planned, so i wanted to get it typed up and published before tomorrow....or today as it has just turned =S **

**Ok well i hope you like it, and i shall try and write more soon.**

**Warning contains femslash later on don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters!!**

**Caitlyn's POV**

It was pretty late when I got back to camp; I'd been gone most of the day, so I figured the best place to look for Mitchie would be in our cabin.

So that's where I was heading, looking for the person I wanted to see most of all, when I accidently found the one I least wanted to see instead.

"Where the hell have you been, Gellar?" Shane grabbed me by the arm as I tried to push past him.

"Like it's any of your business, Gray!" I snapped at him, pulling out of his grip.

"It is my business when someone hurts Mitchie!" He snarled back.

"Excuse me?" I stared at him in disbelief. "You are unbelievable!"

"Thank you." He grinned at me smugly. "But what's with the sudden hatred of me, Caitlyn?"

My mouth fell open. Was he really that dense?

"Err 'cos you hurt my best friend! And you're always a jerk to everyone!"

"Well ok, there is that. But there's something else as well…" he trailed off, a frown on his stupid pop star face as he stared at me.

"No, Shane. That's **exactly** it!" I turned and set off up the trail again.

"No. No that's not it…" he kept pace at my side as I seethed, wishing he would just leave me alone. "Oh! You like her, don't you?"

My head snapped round to glare at him.

"Of course I like her, you idiot! She's my best friend!" Shit. He wasn't as dumb as he looked.

"No, I meant you **like her** like her!"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do! I can tell! I don't know why I didn't spot it before!"

_Because you're a self-centred jerk, maybe!!_

I stopped and glared at him.

"Shut up, Shane. You don't know what you're talking about!"

"What?" He looked at me in disbelief. "You mean, she doesn't know? You haven't told her yet?"

"Shane! I'm warning you!"

"Oh this is too good!" He laughed loudly into the afternoon air; fortunately no one else was around, all in their cabins probably.

"Shane! Shut it right now or God help me I'll-"

"Chill Caitlyn!" He smiled at me, the humour gone from his voice. "I'm not gonna say anything. But you should. Then at least maybe one of us gets to be happy."

I stared at him for a long moment, trying to see if he was being serious, but when he didn't say anything else, I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I want to tell her. I really do. But I'm scared." I confessed to him. I don't know why I had just told this stupid, stuck up pop star that, but I felt like maybe we were on the same page at last.

He nodded.

"I know, Caitlyn. Believe me, I know. But I've seen the way you two are around each other, the way she looks at you. There's definitely something there, I'm sure of it."

"You think?" I frowned. God, I was so confused.

"Yeah, I do. So go find her and let her know how you feel, ok? Just say it, straight out. You will feel better once it's all out in the open."

"Hmm." I held his gaze for a long second.

"I promise." And for some reason, I believed him.

I nodded and he grinned at me. As I walked past him, he put his hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Good luck, and…take care of her ok? Be everything I couldn't be for her."

I smiled back at him and echoed his previous words.

"I promise." With that, he let me go and I ran the rest of the way to the cabin, hoping and praying that she was there.

I felt his eyes on me as I stopped at the bottom of the wooden steps. I took a deep breath, turning to meet his gaze. He flashed me a grin and a thumbs up, before turning and disappearing down the trail.

This was it. No turning back now.

I loved her, and that was all that mattered.

All I could think as I walked up the steps and took hold of the handle was that she had to know, I had to tell her.

_Now or never._

_-----------_

**Author Note: Hope you guys all liked it!! Cliff hanger again, but next chapter there will be some action for you all, not telling you what kind XD but there will definately be some action!! Please review and let me know what you all think!! Thanks, more on its way asap =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note: I just had to get this out for you guys!! You have all been waiting for it for a long time, so thank you for being so patient with me!! But here it is!! Mitchie and Caitlyn have it out...at last!! I hope it lives up to expectations =)**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters!!**

**Mitchie's POV**

I heard the door to the cabin open quietly and then swing shut as someone entered. I didn't look up.

I didn't care.

I didn't want to have to face anyone else today. I just wanted to talk to-

"Mitchie?"

I froze. My whole body going in to shock at the sound of her voice.

_God, I'd missed her!_

I looked up at her slowly. She was stood by the door, watching me carefully. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I seriously had to be dreaming now!

"Mitchie…" I heard her take a step towards me.

"Caitlyn?" I met her gaze, her beautiful brown eyes full of concern and worry. She was worried about…_me? _Suddenly all I wanted to do was have her be happy again, stop her worrying about me all the time. The resolve I had had earlier disappeared completely, not even leaving a trail.

"Yeah, it's me, Mitchie. Are you ok?" I climbed to my feet slowly, feeling my joints groan, I really shouldn't have sat on the floor for so long.

"Caitlyn, I'm… Yeah. I am now." I couldn't stop the relief rushing through me as it finally sunk in.

_She was back. And she was safe._

"Listen Mitchie; I'm really sorry about today. I don't know why I did that, it was stupid. But there's something you should know. Mitchie-"

"It's ok, Caitlyn. I get it. I know what you're gonna say, so ok." I smiled sadly at her, this was going to hurt, but it was for her. _All for her._

"What?" She frowned at me.

"Shane kind of already guessed and told me."

"What? Shane already… What?" She took another step towards me, her eyebrows shooting up in disbelief.

"If that's what you want then ok, I get why you're doing it and I know I deserve it." I couldn't look at her now, I had to stay focused.

"Mitchie, what are you talking about?"

Anger flared up inside me. Why was she doing this to me!? Wasn't it enough that she had already chosen Tess, I was letting her go without a fuss, wasn't it enough? Did she have to hurt me even more?

"For Gods sake, Caitlyn! I get it already, so just go, alright?" She was staring at me, a confused look on her face but I couldn't register it properly. "Why are you doing this to me, Caitlyn?"

"Doing what? I don't understand-"

"Fuck sake, just say it already! Tell me you hate me and get it over with, because I can't stand this!"

She looked like I'd just slapped her, her mouth hanging open.

"Mitchie, I don't-"

"Just say it, Caitlyn!" I yelled at her, so close to tears that I had to use all my will power to hold them back. I couldn't let her see me cry, then she really wouldn't go. "Put me out of my misery already, 'cos I can't keep hoping that you might feel the same!"

"Mitchie-" she started to speak, but I cut her off.

"I love you, Caitlyn! More than anything, but you don't-"

"I love you too, God damn it!" My mouth dropped open and I froze to the spot. Had I heard her right?

Her face was a deep crimson with…anger? Embarrassment? I wasn't sure. But she stared at me, her fists clenched at her sides.

She started to speak again but before she got even a word out, before I knew what the hell I was doing… I had crossed the cabin and crushed my lips to hers, pushing her against the wall.

She froze for only a second before I felt her kiss me back, her lips soft and warm as they moved with mine.

My hands tangled themselves in her soft hair, like I'd always dreamed of doing. Our bodies were pressed together, her hands were everywhere. In my hair, on my face, I shivered with pleasure when I felt one of her hands slip under my t-shirt and up my back, pulling me closer to her.

All the built up feelings poured out of me as we kissed, the anger, the frustration and confusion, the longing and the passion.

I had never dreamed she would ever kiss me like this, let alone feel the same way as I did about her. I never let myself hope, because it would have hurt too much when it didn't come true.

But here I was. Kissing Caitlyn Gellar. In our cabin. Not caring if we were caught.

I heard her gasp my name as my lips brushed her jaw and I kissed down her throat. She pulled my lips back up to hers. I knew the feeling, I wanted to kiss her forever, but the soft, smooth skin of her throat looked too good.

I heard a noise somewhere to our right, but I didn't care. I kissed her with renewed force.

"What the…!" Suddenly there was a gasp. I had to use all my will power to pull myself away from Caitlyn and see who had found us.

I saw Caitlyn's confused face, she obviously hadn't noticed anything.

"Mitchie? …Caitlyn!?" A voice I knew too well.

Caitlyn froze as I turned to look at the tall blonde in the doorway. Her mouth was hanging wide open, lost for words, a first for Tess Tyler.

But the weird thing was, she was staring at Caitlyn. She hadn't even looked at me since she had seen who it was I had been kissing. Shock and hurt were evident on her face.

I glanced quickly at Caitlyn; she was now staring back at Tess.

"Tess, we can-" I started but she seemed to wake up. She turned, flung open the door and disappeared before I could say another word.

We stood in silence for a long minute, both of us staring at the door.

_Of all the people…_

"Yeah." I hadn't realised I had said that out loud.

I turned to face Caitlyn.

"Are you ok?" She still hadn't moved.

I took a step towards her, reaching for her hand. I laced my fingers with hers and felt instantly better as she squeezed my hand.

Our eyes locked. I couldn't help myself; I leant forward and pressed my lips to hers again.

She kissed me back, her free hand finding mine.

We stayed like that for a long while, but I knew something was wrong as she sighed and let her head fall back against the wall, eyes closed.

"Are you alright?"

She sighed again.

"I'm fine, Mitchie. In fact," she opened her eyes and smiled at me. "I'm more than fine. You wouldn't believe how happy I am!"

"I think I would." I grinned back at her, gently kissing her soft lips again.

"But I have to go." She whispered against my mouth.

It was my turn to sigh now, but I nodded. Kissing her once more before stepping away from her.

"Just do what you need to, ok?"

She nodded once before disappearing out the door.

I stayed stood in the middle of the cabin, just staring at the spot she had been in moments before.

I raised my hand to my mouth, brushing my fingers lightly over my lips. I grinned.

I had kissed her, Caitlyn Gellar, I'd kissed her!

_About bloody time an' all!!_

_--------_

**Author Note: So there =) You guys wanna find out where Caitlyn went? What is Tess gonna do? Oh i'm so excited!! Lol ok well review and let me know what you guys thought!! Thanks for reading this far, i shall keep writing for you all. But later....i'm tired now =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Note:There you are =) I told you there would be a twist!! And there is even more to come!! I hope you guys all like it, and thank you so much to everyone who reviewed all my other chapters, i love you guys!!**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters!!**

**Caitlyn's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I'd finally told Mitchie.

_I'D FINALLY KISSED MITCHIE!!_

But who had to walk in on us!?

I sighed. When I left Mitchie in the cabin, I hadn't had a clue where I'd been going, but now I found I had unconsciously headed for the woods.

I frowned but kept going along the trail. There wasn't a chance in hell she'd actually be there, so why was I going?

Hmm stupid Tess. Walking in like that.

I had finally been happy, after so bloody long. You would have thought she'd at least let me have that!

I stepped off the trail and followed my own route now. One I knew well. So well in fact, that I had run along it this morning without even realising where I had been going.

Before today, it had been more than 2 years. I had had no reason to come up here before now, but I still knew exactly how to find it.

_Sad really._

Sighing I emerged from the trees into the familiar clearing. It was starting get dark, but there was just enough light left for me to spot the figure sat on the ground, her arms wrapped round her knees, hugging them tightly. Her face was hidden, her head bent causing her blonde hair to spill down over her knees.

I took a step towards her but stopped the instant I heard her sob. My mouth dropped open as I stared, listening to her cry softly.

Suddenly her head whipped up and her eyes locked to mine.

"Tess..." My voice quiet, but she heard me and looked away.

"What do you want, Caitlyn?" She didn't look at me, so I took a step towards her carefully.

"I...I didn't think you'd be here." _What a lie!!_

I'd wanted her to be here. But I didn't have a bloody clue why!

Tess laughed sharply, looking at me now. The sound told me she knew I was lying. She had always been way too good at seeing through me.

"Ok fine, I hoped you would be here so I could-"

"So you could flaunt your new girlfriend? Show off? Hurt me some more? Well fine. Go ahead!" She got to her feet and faced me, anger plain on her face.

"You know I'd never do that to you! And hey, you were the one that broke it off, remember?" She had gotten me mad as well, great. _God! She was so infuriating!! _"Not me! You were too concerned with your image, with what people thought of you...what your **mom** thought of you!"

I knew it was a low blow, but she had no right getting mad at me! I could tell from her face I had hit a nerve. But I couldn't stop.

"Where the hell did that get you, huh? Nowhere at all! So sorry for trying to pull myself back together after you fucked around with my heart for so long!" It all just came pouring out, there wasn't a chance in hell I could have stopped it. I just had to get it all off my chest; I'd been holding it in for way too long. After all, it had been two years! And she had gone through **plenty **of guys since then!

I stood there glaring at her, my hands bunched into fists at my sides. She was frozen, our eyes locked.

When she didn't move I sighed angrily, throwing my hands in the air.

"Why do I even bother with you, Tess?"

I turned to go, but before I had managed to take a step, I felt her arms around me, locking me to her.

"Please don't go, Caity." I heard her beg, her face buried in my hair. "I've missed you so much!"

I was frozen in shock.

_What? She had...missed me? No, this was Tess Tyler! Stone cold ice bitch of the century! How could she..._

I felt her sob again, so before I knew what I was doing; I had turned and wrapped my arms round her holding her close to me.

I had lost all reason, and logic had deserted me too. But I owed her for this morning, it was only right after she had helped me.

We stayed in the middle of the clearing for a long time.

I waited patiently as her sobbing subsided and I felt her shift in my arms. I loosened my grip and moved away slightly so I could see her face.

Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes red and black where her mascara had smudged. Automatically I wiped way the last tear that slowly wound its way down her cheek.

Her eyes flickered to mine and suddenly I felt a violent urge to kiss her, to do something as long as she could be happy again. I realised then, that even after everything that had happened, after everything she had put me through over the last couple of summers, I still cared about her.

_Maybe...maybe I even still loved her._

Next thing I knew, her lips were on mine, cold and salty from the tears. Immediately my lips moved against hers, kissing her back without a second thought.

It was so different kissing Tess. There was so much history between us; it wasn't easy at all, unlike with Mitchie. With her it was so new and exciting!

Tess pushed against me, her arms still wrapped round me. I brushed the hair from her cold face, as i kissed her cheeks where the tears had stained them.

I found her lips again and kissed her once more passionately. My hands lost themselves in her beautiful blonde hair.

_I had to stop._

"Caity..." She whispered my name into my mouth.

_God, I had missed her so much!_

But I couldn't be that girl. I wouldn't.

"I can't." I told her softly, kissing her once, twice, three more times before pulling away from her. "I'm sorry, Tess. I can't do this again. I don't wanna hurt you, but I love Mitchie. You know me; I'd never do something that risky if I wasn't sure about her."

She nodded, looking down at her feet.

"It's late. I'll walk you back to your cabin, ok?"

She nodded again but didn't move. Sighing, I reached for her hand and laced my fingers in hers. Her hand was freezing and I felt her shiver.

"Here." I took my jacket off and held it out for her to put on. She hesitated for a second before slipping it on. She zipped it up and I took her hand again.

We walked back in silence. Even though there were a million and one things I wanted to know. We reached the edge of the forest and I started to let go of her hand but she held on tightly.

Hmm maybe I was wrong. Maybe she didn't care so much about her image anymore.

We reached her cabin and stopped just before the steps. It was silent for a moment, before Tess spoke.

"Thank you. For everything, Caitlyn."

I shook my head.

"You did it for me, and I always repay favours... Umm you better get inside before you freeze." I told her, wanting to change from the previous topic.

"Yeah. Sure." But she hesitated. I frowned.

"Tess?" Suddenly she kissed me, just for a second. Her lips soft on mine, her hand on my cheek. Then she was gone. Up the steps and into her cabin.

She paused only to turn and smile back at me.

"Night Caity." I heard her whisper as I turned and made my way back to my cabin...back to Mitchie.

**Tess' POV (3****rd**** person)**

Tess lent against the door of her cabin and listened to the sound of Caitlyn's footsteps fading away.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her ruffled hair. A flash of colour caught her eye as she moved. Glancing down, she realised she still had Caitlyn's hoody on. It was the green one, her favourite, and Tess' too.

Smiling to herself, she breathed in deeply, taking in as much of Caitlyn's scent as she could.

Tess wrapped her arms round herself and sighed quietly. She made her way to her bed, careful not to wake Peggy or Ella, and climbed in, not bothering to get undressed.

Pulling the covers round her to get warm, Tess inhaled the jackets scent again; it made her heady and brought back their confrontation in the woods.

Her fingers brushed her lips as Tess remembered their kiss. She had missed her so much.

_Her Caity._

And from the way she had kissed Tess back, maybe, just maybe, she had missed her too.

That was all she needed. Just to know Caitlyn still cared enough to miss her.

Smiling hopefully, with Caitlyn's jacket to keep her warm and safe, Tess drifted off. Sleeping peacefully for the first time in a long while.

-----------

**Author Note: So i hope it lived up to your expectations!! Sorry again for all the cliff hangers, i like them too much to stop XD Please review and let me know what you all think!! Oh and excuse spelling mistakes, i'm on a school computer atm =( they suck!! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Note: I know this chapter is pretty short, but the next one will be longer, 'cos it will be back to two POV's per chapter...i think anyway!! Lol ok well enjoy, and please don't think too badly of Caitlyn in this bit, she is confused =S lol**

**Oh and i just published my new oneshot that i told you guys about a few chapters ago, read it if you get a chance and review please!! Hope you like it =)**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters!!**

**Mitchie's POV**

Caitlyn had been gone for a long while now. It was late and I was getting pretty worried.

She hadn't given me a reason for leaving earlier, and I hadn't asked for one, because I just wanted her to be happy. I hadn't been able to figure out why Tess had acted the way she had acted, I hadn't pegged her as the massively homophobic type. But I guess you can never really tell.

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling, just letting my mind wander, and it began replaying the last hour. Caitlyn coming back and the yelling, mainly on my behalf, and, of course, the kissing. I had imagined kissing her so many times before, but when it had actually happened, I couldn't believe it.

It was so much better than I had dreamt it would be. Her lips had been so unbelievably soft and had fitted together perfectly with mine. I could still taste her faintly when I licked my lips, and I loved it. I closed my eyes and remembered.

My fingers knotted in her hair, god how I'd longed to do that! How my name sounded when she had said it, I had always disliked my name but she made it sound so amazingly sexy!

All I had wanted to do was keep kissing her, but then Tess...

I sighed, pulling myself out of the vivid memory and back to the reality of Camp Rock. Wow it was hot in here! ...Ok maybe it was just me.

_Hmm I really had to control myself more._

Suddenly the door opened, making me jump slightly. I sat up, hoping it was who I wanted it to be. And sure enough Caitlyn stepped into the cabin, letting the door close behind her.

I felt a grin spread across my face.

"You're back!" I leapt off the bed and wrapped my arms around her. God, I was acting like a little kid!

"Yeah, sorry I took so long." She hugged me back.

"It's ok." I grinned, pulling away from her slightly.

Suddenly her lips were on mine, making me gasp. She buried her hands in my hair and pulled me closer while kissing me even harder.

If I hadn't been so desperate to kiss her too, I would probably have wondered if everything was ok, but I let my brain shut down and just focused on her.

She shoved me roughly against the wall, her lips now on my throat. I couldn't help moaning her name as I felt her drag her tongue along my jaw and crush her lips back to mine.

"Mitchie!" She gasped my name into my mouth, making the longing burn even hotter inside me. "I love you, Mitchie!" I heard her tell me as her teeth grazed my neck.

I knew it would leave a mark but at the moment, I didn't really care.

I pulled her mouth back up to mine, kissing her hard before whispering '_I love you too' _in her ear. I nipped at her earlobe gently, making her gasp. Grinning to myself I kissed along her jaw line to her chin, down her throat to where her t-shirt selfishly covered the rest of her soft, sweet skin.

She groaned as I stopped and kissed her one last time on the lips before pulling away. I grinned at her, happy with my work.

She smiled back, but her eyes told a different story.

"Are you ok?" I asked quietly, trying to slow my racing heart.

She met my gaze for a long moment before turning away, moving to sit on her bed.

"I think so. Just... I gotta sort some stuff out in my head first, before anything else, ok?" She told me, kicking off her converse and grabbing her PJ's.

"Sure."

She nodded, heading into the bathroom.

Half an hour later, the cabin was dark. I lay in bed, listening to her breath quietly.

Suddenly a thought hit me.

"Caitlyn?" I rolled over so I could look across at her in bed.

"Yeah Mitchie?"

"Where's your jacket?"

---------

**Author Note: Told you it was short =/ sorry again, but there will be more in the next chapter!! Please review and let me know what you all think!! Thanks guys XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Note: See bottom for apology for length, etc =)**

**Warning contains femslash DON'T FREAKIN' LIKE IT??? DON'T FREAKIN' READ IT!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters!!**

**Tess' POV (3rd person)**

_Look at you, look at me,  
There's never any us,  
Can't you see, all we can become,  
We can shine like the sun,  
If we believe that two stars are brighter than one,  
Come on, come on, come on,  
Look at you  
Come on, come on, come on,  
Look at me._

"You still got it, Tess."

She whipped round, startled, to see the gorgeous, hot-headed music producer leant against the door frame, arms folded casually.

The one person she wanted to see most of all, her Caity.

She smiled at the thought. The other girl raised an eyebrow at her questioningly, but shrugged when the blonde didn't explain.

"What do you want, Caitlyn?" Tess asked, propping her guitar against the wall.

"I came for my jacket."

The blonde stiffened.

"Oh."

"So...could I have it back please? I know you probably just threw it in the corner somewhere and forgot about it, but it's my favourite so..."

Tess nodded.

"Yeah, I know."

Caitlyn's eyebrows shot up.

"You do?"

"Err..." Tess turned to face her, looking panicked for a second, but then her icy mask was back. "I meant I know that I threw it on the floor...somewhere."

They stood there for a long moment, Caitlyn's brown eyes searching Tess' cold blue ones. The blonde let her eyes drop and stared at the floor.

Caitlyn shrugged.

"So...my jacket?"

"Oh. Yeah. Right." Tess turned quickly, her back to Caitlyn, and pretended to think. In truth, she knew exactly where it was.

_Under her pillow._

She had been hoping that the girl wouldn't remember she had it and let her keep it for at least a few more days.

Caitlyn sighed, unfolded her arms and pushed herself away from the doorframe.

"I'll go check the bathroom. Maybe you used it as a towel."

As Caitlyn disappeared into the other room, Tess dashed to her bed and reached under her pillow, pulling out the jacket. She held it close to her and breathed in the lingering scent of her ex.

Caitlyn returned.

"I can't find it anywhere, what have you done with it?" She demanded. Tess took a deep breath and turned to face the angry brunette stood glaring at her, hands on hips.

"Here." She threw the jacket at her as hard as she could. "I'd kicked it under my bed with the rest of the crap!"

Caitlyn gave her a dirty look.

"Thanks." She threw back sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Tess spat back. "Now would you get out? I'm busy!"

"Gladly!" Caitlyn turned and strode out of the cabin.

Tess sighed, her mask slipping as she ran a hand through her hair.

_She had had to do it._

So that Caitlyn couldn't see how weak she really was, how much she still needed her.

-----------

**Author Note: Ok i'm thinking this author note is longer than the chapter itself, so first off, sorry!! And secondly, i'm really really sorry that this chapter is so short, there is more for it, but...well...first i haven't had time and after what happened today...i don't know if i'm going to write anymore.**

**First, (there are a lot of firsts' and second's here, sorry!!) i have had a lot of brilliant ideas for a long series (i hope) of oneshots for Tess, Caitlyn and Mitchie...not all at once, well maybe sometimes if you are lucky =), ok i'll explain, and then you can let me know if you think it's a good idea or not!! I was listening to my favourite band in the entire world the other day, yes that's right PARAMORE!!! And i thought, why not write a couple of oneshots about my three favourite characters to my favourite bands songs!! How awsome would that be!? Very, is the answer =) So that's first!!**

**Secondly, as awsome as that idea sounds, i may not actually write anything else, for this story or any others. Let me explain.  
Ok some of you will probably think i deserved it and it was my own fault, or that i'm being stupid, but i've been typing some of these chapters up at school in my free periods, because otherwise i wouldn't have time!! And it turns out, every computer in our school is monitered 24/7 (i seriously didn't know this, so shhh you all who did), and the IT staff can see EVERYTHING you do...and write...  
So i get a message telling me to see my head of year at break, and me, being naive and wondering what i've done, goes to see her.  
Turns out, the whole IT team, some of our dinner ladies and Mrs. D (my head of year) have read some of my work...an invasion of privacy much!?!? That was the first thing that pissed me off.  
The second was the fact that she sat there, with a screen shot of a word document of mine and asked me why i was writing it. So i told her that it was to, mainly, help me with a writing course i'm doing (i am actually doing a writing course, i didn't just make it up randomly) and she goes 'This is for your course!? You were going to send it in!?' the way she said it was just.....god!! She's such a bitch!! But i was like no, it's for me, i wasn't ever going to show anyone and she's like 'Oh thank god!' (but not in so many words, that was just the general jist of it).  
That's not even the worst thing....the way she said 'You have been writing a LESBIAN story' like it was wrong to even consider it, let alone be one or write about it. She actually made me feel like everything i thought and was, was wrong. And since 11:10 am today i have hated myself and her.**

**So on the bus all the way home (my music full blast in my ears to try to drown out the thoughts, didn't work though =/) i was sat there thinking about my story, and all the ones i wanted to write, and almost actually believing that i shouldn't be writing them or thinking like that.  
I was so convinced that i wasn't going to write more, that i just got very very depressed....and hit a wall....twice....with both hands....and now my knuckles are bruised and it hurts =(**

**So there you go.**

**I only posted this bit of the story 'cos i already had it typed up and i thought you deserved it for being so awsome and reading my rubbish.**

**I'm still not sure if i should keep writing. I think i gotta sleep on it, but tell me what you all think of the above situation...i hope some of you agree with me that my head of year is a bitch and not open minded at all, even if you don't agree with anything else =)**

**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, you kept me writing this long =)**

**Oh and sorry i rambled, maybe you didn't need to know all that, but i felt i had to give you the real reason why i might leave you all hanging!! Later guys**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Note: Listen guys, i'm still not 100% after everything that's happened, but i realised today that i just HAD to keep writing!! I realised i didn't care what some stuck up, bitchy homophobe of a head of year thinks, i write what i like, because i enjoy it and because i love the fact that other people enjoy reading my stuff as much as i enjoy writing it. I'm not gonna let someone like her stop me from doing what i love most!!**

**So, as a thank you to all you guys who read this and everyone who helped me out with advice and kind words about yesterday, i've made sure this chapter was 3 POV's long!! I know you all complain about how short my chapters are, but complain no more!! **

**I hope you enjoy it!! And i shall be writing more, but not as much and not too soon, as i have a LOT of homework to do, plus i'm now on report because i skipped the lesson after i had had to go see my head of year. Seriously, i don't think anyone would be in the mood for english history after that!! XD**

**Warning contains femslash DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, SIMPLE REALLY (well you'd have thought anyway!!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters!!**

**Caitlyn's POV**

I couldn't believe Tess! What the hell was her problem!? All I'd asked for was my jacket back, what was the big deal?

I fumed all the way back to my cabin. Fortunately, Mitchie was with Peggy and Ella helping them rehearse their camp fire jam songs, 'cos I **really **wasn't in the mood to explain anything right now.

I tossed the jacket in the corner and threw myself onto my bunk, sighing angrily.

It was as if there were **two **of them, the old Tess and the new Tess. And I wasn't sure which one I preferred! As they both seemed to have their own agenda's so I could never figure them out!

It was bad enough having to deal with normal, bitchy Tess, at least I could handle that and I knew what to do, but with the other Tess, the one from last night that seemed so weak, I had more trouble with. I hadn't ever experienced it before so it took me by surprise, but I can adjust.

It's all the swapping and sudden mood swings that I can't deal with! One minute she's bitching about me, the next she's telling me she's missed me and **kissing me!!**  
Then its back to freaking' bitch mode again, and I'm getting seriously dizzy from it all!

I let out a loud sigh, again thankful that Mitchie wasn't here. But I did miss her.

_You can't have it both ways, Caitlyn. It will only end in tears; you should know that by now!_

"Grrr!" I punched the pillow in anger. "Stupid Tess. Why did she have to decide to start changing **now!?**"

_Not that she's doing a very good job, mind._

I sat on my bed, letting my eyes wander round the cabin 'til they fell on my jacket in the corner.

"Hmm." I slid off the bed and walked slowly over to where it lay. Bending I picked it up carefully. "I wonder…"

I held it gingerly, slowly bringing it up to my face and breathed in.

The smell hit me like a ton of bricks. It was unbelievably strong; it filled my whole head, making me dizzy. It was obvious she hadn't kicked it under her bed like she'd told me, so…what?

I took another deep breath, filling my lungs with the pure ecstasy of Tess Tyler's scent.

_God, I'd missed it!_

I shouldn't be thinking like this, I had to put her, put **us**, in the past, I couldn't go there again.

But I couldn't help it. I had always loved her smell, and I still did, even now, after everything it still pulled at something inside me.

I had honestly missed her, and if I'm being completely truthful, she still took up **a lot **of my thoughts. How could I not think about her? About us and everything we could have been? After all, she had been the one that broke it off, not me.

I hadn't wanted to end it, I'd been painfully in love with her, and thinking about it now, maybe I still was.

_Heartbreakingly, irrevocably in love with her._

**Mitchie's POV**

I thought being with Peggy and Ella and throwing myself into my music would be enough to take my mind off Caitlyn, for a while at least.

But no matter how hard I tried she just wouldn't stay out of my head.

"…So what do you think, Mitchie? …Mitchie?" Peggy snapped her fingers at me, dragging me out of my thoughts about a smoking hot music producer. "You weren't listening were you, Mitchie?"

Peggy and Ella stared at me.

"I…of course I was!"

"Uh huh." Peggy raised an eyebrow sceptically at me. "Ok. So what was I just saying?"

They both stared at me as I racked my brains trying to remember, but my head was too full of Caitlyn to be any use what so ever.

"Err…you were talking about…what colour nail polish to wear to the camp fire jam?" I guessed hopefully.

Peggy's eyes narrowed.

"Lucky guess, Torres." I grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry guys, I'm not really with it today!"

"Yeah we noticed!" Peggy came and sat next to me on the bed, while Ella nodded and sat the other side. "What's up?"

I looked from one to the other and sighed.

"Just…Caitlyn." How the hell was I supposed to explain it to them without them getting suspicious!?

"Uh huh." Peggy nodded thoughtfully. "So you two kissed yet?"

My jaw dropped as I stared at her, my eyes wide.

"What the… how-how did you…" How the heck could she have known!?

"I didn't, but I do now!" She smirked as Ella chuckled. "But it was kinda obvious anyway!"

"Yeah, even I noticed it, Mitchie!" Ella told me with a bright smile.

I gave her a weak smile back as my cheeks turned bright red.

"Don't worry about it, Mitchie. We just want you guys to be happy!" Peggy put her arm round my shoulders and pulled me into a quick hug.

"Totally! And we've seen you two together, you are so cute!" Ella hugged me as well.

"Thanks guys. But I don't even know if we are together or not! We kissed last night, and well, Tess walked in." I grimaced at the memory. "She totally freaked then left before we could explain. Then Caitlyn disappeared for ages and when she came back she was acting kinda weird…plus, her favourite jacket was missing! Guys, you don't think Tess'll say anything, do you?"

Both girls looked thoughtful, which scared me slightly, but after a few seconds Ella shook her head and smiled at me.

"I don't think Tess will say anything. Even though it might not seem like it sometimes, she has changed since last year!"

"She's right, Mitchie. Just chill and talk to Caitlyn about it if you are worried. I'm sure it's nothing! …And Caitlyn's jacket…what colour is it?"

"Umm green, with random colourful design patterns on it. Why? Have you seen it?" I watched as Peggy frowned. "Peggy?"

"Hmm just a second…" She stood up and walked round the bed to Tess'. She pulled back the cover, hmmm'd then lifted the pillows and hmmm'd again.

"Peggy?" Ella and I sat watching her search Tess' bed. "What is it?"

"I was sure…" Then she shrugged, making the bed again. "I guess it must have been my imagination. I mean, why would Tess have Caitlyn's jacket!?"

I laughed along with her, but something was nagging at me, in the very back of my mind. I ignored it though, pushing it even further back.

"Well anyway, you guys are right. I just need to see Caitlyn again. Thanks, I feel better now!" I grinned at the two girls.

"Good! Now it's our turn!" Ella beamed at me and picked up two bottles of nail varnish that were exactly the same. "Which colour?"

**Tess' POV (3****RD**** person)**

The earlier conversation with Caitlyn had been going round and round and round in her head all day. And she couldn't take it anymore. She had to do…**something!**

She had to talk to Caitlyn. She had to explain, make her see that she really had changed and that she was finally ready. She had to make Caitlyn see.

Having made her mind up, all she had to do now was find her. That shouldn't be too hard in a camp this size; there were only so many places she could be.

She charged out of her cabin into the evening air, not aware that she had no jacket or that it was cold. She just had to find her.

---------

An hour later and she still hadn't found Caitlyn. And now the adrenaline rush of what she had planned to do had worn off, she was shivering badly.

Just another minute then she would go back to her cabin, just one more look around.

When she still didn't catch sight of the brunette she sighed and turned to head back. Not looking where she had been going, she ran head long into someone.

"Ow! …Tess?" She looked up and blue eyes met brown ones.

"Caity?"

"Tess, are you ok?" Caitlyn frowned at her, worry evident in her eyes and her voice. "You're shivering, why don't you have a coat? It's pretty cold out here!"

Tess shook her head.

"Tess?" Caitlyn grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her to one side of the trail. "Seriously, Tess, what's going on?"

_She…cares…_

Tess' heart sang as this realisation dawned on her. It made her happier than she had been in a long time. And suddenly she lost control.

"I wore it. All last night I wore it!" She blurted out.

Caitlyn frowned.

"What?"

"Your jacket. I never took it off." Tess glanced up at Caitlyn in earnest. This was her chance. She had to make her see.

"Why?" She looked confused.

"Because it smelt like you." She confessed, slightly embarrassed now, her cheeks colouring as Caitlyn stared at her.

"Tess." The brunette warned her in a low voice.

"I don't care. I've missed you, Caity! So **so** much!"

"I have Mitchie now!" Caitlyn told her, a pleading edge to her voice.

"I know, but I just… I thought you should know." She looked down.

"What? Why?"

"I thought… I don't know. I just needed to say it." There was a long silence as Tess stared at her hands, and Caitlyn stared at her.

The brunette sighed and suddenly wrapped her arms round the other girl, pulling her into a tight hug. Wrapping her own arms round Caitlyn; Tess sighed and buried her face in her jacket.

"I've missed you too, Tess." She heard the girl whisper. "But it doesn't change a thing."

Tess nodded, not caring all that much. She was focused on the feel of the girl's arms tight around her, that familiar smell that always made her feel welcome and the four magic words she had said.

_I've missed you too._

They echoed round her head again and again, making her smile into Caitlyn's shoulder as tears streamed down her face. It was all she had needed to hear. Nothing else mattered right now. Just the two of them stood there holding each other in the middle of Camp Rock, not caring if anyone saw them.

"I wrote it for you, you know. Two Stars." Tess murmured quietly.

"Hmm I always thought so." Caitlyn muttered. "It was so different to your other stuff. I liked it."

Tess pulled away slightly to stare at Caitlyn in surprise.

"You did?"

"Yeah, Tess. I did."

----------

**Author Note: Hope you liked it =) Review and let me know what you all thought!! Thank you so much to all of you, you guys are awesome times 100!! XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author Note: Another longish chapter for you guys. but it's all Caitlyn this time!! I thought it was about time you heard about her and Tess' past a bit. It's very complicated and painful, for both of them, but i hope it doesn't depress you all too much!!**

**This chapter is pretty angsty, but it had to be if you wanted the truth about these two girls!! Plus i'm kinda in an agsty mood myself, after what i wrote last night (you will have to wait and find out when i publish it, won't you =P). But i hope you like this, i enjoyed writing it =)**

**Warning contains femslash DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, SIMPLE =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters!!**

**Caitlyn's POV**

Ok this was just getting ridiculous!

After my confession to Tess, I had somehow ended up back in her cabin kissing her **AGAIN!!**

What was wrong with me!? I couldn't seem to control myself anymore, although Tess had always had that effect on me. As bad an effect that it was, I loved that she could make me lose control so easily.

Even though everyone else at camp, and who knew me, thought of me as a rule breaker and a rebel, they had no idea how hard it was to keep up that image and not lose it completely. But Tess…Tess knew. She knew everything about me. Every dark, dirty little secret, every dream and hope I'd ever had and all my fears too.

Sometimes I could kick myself for telling her so much, because when it suited her, she'd always use it against me. It was guaranteed. But then again, I knew more about her than I sometimes thought she even did. And I hate to say it, but I'd used it against her too, but I would never **never **tell anyone. Because the things she knew, I didn't want getting out either.

So it was kind of a mutual thing really. But it still sucked. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes.

Me and Tess. In her cabin. On her bed.

Not the best of situations to be in when everyone and anyone could walk in the cabin door right now and see us. But when I heard her gasp my name and her lips touched mine, everything else was forgotten and it was just us.

"Caity! Oh god, Caity!" She pushed against me as I dragged my tongue down her throat to her collar bone, licking where it dipped in.

That name, my nickname. I could still remember the day she first started calling me it. It had been the first day of Camp, my first day her 101st probably! She'd walked up to where I'd been sat typing on my laptop and stood over me, her arms folded. She had just stared at me 'til I'd looked up and met her gaze.

"You're Caitlyn Gellar." It hadn't been a question; she had always made it her business to know everybody at Camp Rock. I had nodded but not said anything; I was too much in awe of her. This tall, beautiful, **popular, **blonde girl was stood there talking to me, what else was I meant to do!? "I'm Tess Tyler, but obviously you already know that." Even then she was cocky, but I loved it about her.

Me, being me, shook my head. I hadn't ever heard of her before, why would I have? She had raised an eyebrow at me, her eyes examining me critically. "So you don't know who I am? You haven't heard of T.J. Tyler either?" I shook my head again; I wasn't into that kind of pop star stuff that her mom was famous for, so of course I hadn't heard of her either.

Tess had stood there, her gaze holding mine. Then she visibly relax, her arms unfolded and a smile appeared on her beautiful face. She sat down next to me and watched me as I'd gone back to my laptop. I'd been trying out my new software for producing I'd gotten, and as I'd played about with it, trying out some sounds, she'd listened, watching me intently.

After a while I'd gotten uncomfortable and turned to look at her. She had had such a serious expression on her face that I'd wondered if she was ok. "I like you." She'd told me. Simple as that. I'd been confused at first, but it had made me happy to know.

"I like you too." She had grinned at me, such a carefree expression that my heart soared. Even then I'd known that she was a lot like me, that she just needed someone, anyone to care about her and she'd be fine. I'd smiled back at her, happy that I could make her happy.

Then as I turned back to my computer, she'd leant her head on my shoulder and I'd heard her mutter 'My Caity'. That had been the moment I'd known I would do anything to make the beautiful blonde happy. I'd fallen head over heels in love with her without even realising it.

That had been the best summer of my life.

It had near enough killed me when she had told me it was over. It had happened at the beginning of my second year. I'd been so happy to see her that I didn't even notice how hard and cold her eyes were or the way she wouldn't look directly at me. _It was just Tess being Tess. That was all._ That was what I told myself.

After the year before we hadn't kept in contact, it had been horrible for me not being able to talk to her, to see her everyday…to kiss her. But I'd told myself that all I had to do was make it to the next summer, then I could see her again and everything would be ok.

But it hadn't been. That first night she had pulled me to one side, having all but ignored me since we'd arrived, and told me that it was over. I hadn't understood, my brain refused to process it and I wouldn't believe it. The whole time she was telling me, not once did she look me in the eye. When she had finished, I had just stood there. But when she turned to walk out I had grabbed her, spinning her to face me.

"What's going on, Tess?" I had demanded. If she was going to end it between us, I at least deserved the truth.

"I just told you, Caitlyn." she wouldn't even call me by her nickname.

"No Tess, you didn't. You said it was over, but you didn't tell me why. I at least deserve that, don't I?" She had tried to pull away but I'd hung on to her arm, holding her in place. "Tess, what the hell is the matter with you?" She had snapped and literally screamed at me, but finally her beautiful blue eyes met mine.

"Don't you get it; are you really that stupid, Caitlyn? I was just using you! Like I use everyone, didn't you get that? You really are pathetic. I'm Tess Tyler! I don't need **anyone!** But most of all I don't need **you!**" I hadn't known what to say, but she had continued without waiting for me. "It was just too easy with you. You took in every single lie; you even believed I loved you! How fucking stupid are you? How could I love **you? **Tess Tyler doesn't go out with losers, they just drag you down, suffocate you. You're pathetic, Caitlyn. So get it into your thick head…**it's over. I. Never. Loved. You." **She spat the last six words at me with such fury, such hatred, that it was all I could do to stay up right and hold myself together.

After that, I spent the entire summer by myself, wishing I was anywhere but at that camp with her. But do you know what the truly sick thing was?

I still loved her. After all that, I was still in love with her, still wanting to do anything to make her happy. That's why I stayed away from her. Because I thought that if she hated me that much, if I was around, it would make her even more unhappy than I knew she already was. So I spent all summer avoiding her best I could. When I didn't have classes, I'd lock myself away in my cabin and cry myself into unconsciousness.

But that was two years ago now. Things had changed. **Tess** had changed. But how much of a difference did it really make? I still wasn't sure about that, but there was one thing I was completely sure about.

That I was a sick, twisted masochist.

_Hmm sounds about right. _I thought as her hand slid into my jeans, making me moan with longing.

"Tess…" I traced her bottom lip with my tongue, wanting access which she so willingly gave me. I heard her moan into my mouth, burying her free hand in my hair, crushing my mouth even harder to hers.

I still needed her. Even after all this time. And I knew she needed me too. I could feel it in the way she frantically pushed her tongue into my mouth, in the way her hand knotted itself so tightly in my hair, the way she pushed against me with such terrible burning need and the way gasps and moans of pleasure and desperation escaped time and again from her lips.

"I'm so sorry, Caity!" I heard her gasp, her hand reaching deep into my jeans, making me gasp and push against her. "For everything. Everything I've said to you, everything I've done to you. I wish I could take it back!"

I had to focus very hard so that I could understand and take in her words.

"Tess…" I untangled one of my arms from her and pushed it between us, finding the waistband of her jeans. She gasped when my hand found its target. I wasn't about to let her get one over on me, if we were going to fall, it would be together. Because I knew, as soon as I was gone, she wouldn't have the courage.

The cabin was filled with our ragged breath and the sound of furiously passionate love-making. I was so close, and from the way she dug her nails into the bare skin of my back, I could tell she was too.

I felt her lips pressing hard against mine, and as one we fell. Crashing, tumbling, falling over the edge.

Suddenly her lips were at my ear and she was whispering desperately over and over.

"I love you, Caity."

Before I could stop myself, I'd crushed my lips to hers fiercely for a brief second, then brought my lips to her ear, whispering breathily.

"I love you too, Tess."

----------

**Author Note: How did you like that then?? Hope you liked it, and sorry if it was too angsty for you all!! But all great stories have to have SOME angst (i think so anyway XD). Well review and let me know what you all thought!! I shall keep writing just for you guys, ok? Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed so far, i love you all!! You rock XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author Note: Here is chapter 18 for you all! Sorry it's taken a while to get it up, i've been busy lol  
Well i hope you enjoy it, i know there has been a lot of Taitlyn lately but have no fear, Mitchie will be back to get her girl soon enough =)**

**Oh and i've had requests for a Tess first person POV, so here it is! I hope it lives up to expectations!**

**Warning contains Femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters!**

* * *

**Caitlyn's POV**

"Tess? ...Caitlyn! What the hell?"

I leapt off the bed like I'd been stung, and whipped round to see Peggy and Ella stood in the doorway of the cabin staring at us, identical expressions of disbelief on their faces.

"Peggy! Ella!" Tess scrambled off the bed, pulling her shirt down to cover her stomach.

"Trust you, Tess! You just can't stand anyone to be happy, can you? And Caitlyn!" Peggy turned on me, a look of pure fury having now taken over from the shock. "I can't... I just can't!"

"What the hell is your problem, Peggy?" Her anger was starting to affect me as well; I could feel it bubbling up inside me, clouding my vision.

"I could ask you the same thing!" I saw her eyes move to Tess then back to me.

"What? Oh! Don't tell me you're-"

"I _meant _why are you doing this to Mitchie?" She spat.

"Oh. Wait, how do you know about me and Mitchie?" Some of the anger faded as I tried to figure out how she knew.

"It was kinda obvious; she's head over heels for you, Caitlyn! And I thought you loved her too! _She _thought you loved her! But then you go and get with _Tess Tyler _of all people!" I felt Tess flinch next to me at Peggy's words.

"I'd watch your mouth if I was you, Peggy! You don't know what you're talking about so stay out of it, alright?" I heard Tess whisper 'Caity', so low that it only just reached my ears.

"No, I won't stay out of it! Mitchie's my friend and I care about her! I don't want her to get hurt again!" The fury was back with a vengeance.

"What? And you think I don't care about her?"

"If you did you wouldn't have been here with Tess! You'd have been with her; she's already confused about you two as it is!" Peggy sounded exasperated.

"You don't get it, Peggy! I love Mitchie, but there is so much history between Tess and Me-"

"I couldn't care less if there was an entire collection of history books between you, it doesn't change what you did!"

I sighed, the anger fading slightly once more.

"You think I don't know that? You think I don't get it?"

"To be honest with you, Caitlyn, I really don't think you do!"

"Grr!" It was back. "Just stay out of this, Peggy! This is between me and Mitchie!"

"Don't forget Tess!" Her eyes shifting to the blonde again, who was staring intently at the floor.

_How could I forget Tess?_

She was all I thought about lately. It was starting to become an unhealthy obsession that I _seriously _needed to reign in.

"You better not say anything!" That was all I needed, Mitchie finding out from someone else before I could get up the courage to tell her myself.

"Fine, I won't. But you have to. You gotta tell her the truth, Caitlyn! If you ever want anything to really happen between you two."

I sighed again. She had a point, unfortunately.

"Fine. But not yet. Give me a little time, at least until I get stuff sorted."

It was her turn to sigh, all the fire suddenly gone from her eyes as she took a deep breath.

"Sure, Caitlyn. Just... don't take too long. Mitchie won't wait around forever, you know." I met her gaze, she was sincerely worried about us and it made my heart ache to know that even she realised how unhealthy my relationship with Tess was for my potential relationship with Mitchie.

"I know. Believe me, I know." With one last glance back at Tess, I left.

What the hell was I going to do! On one hand, there was Tess, who I couldn't seem to get over, and on the other hand, there was Mitchie, who I knew I loved more than anything and wanted to be with. But I couldn't have both and I didn't know how to choose.

_The course of true love never did run smooth..._

Stupid Shakespeare.

I hadn't gone very far, when I heard someone shout my name. I turned back to see Tess running after me.

"Caitlyn, wait!"

"What is it, Tess? I gotta get back."

"I know I just wanted to say sorry... again." She mumbled, fiddling with her t-shirt.

"No, it's okay; it's not your fault."

"But it is! Peggy's right, Caitlyn, all I do is mess things up and ruin stuff for everyone around me!" I saw the desperation in her eyes as she finally met my gaze. "And I hate it! I swore I'd change, but I'm still the same Tess Tyler, except now I don't even realise what I'm doing." I listened to her talking, the words went in but it didn't make sense. Tess really _had_changed, otherwise she wouldn't have realised all this.

"Tess... Tess! Listen to me, okay?" I grabbed her shoulders, stopping her mid rant. "You might think you haven't changed and most other people might think you're still the same old Tess Tyler, but I know you better than anyone. And I know for a fact, that you have changed." I stared into her beautiful blue eyes, willing her to see. "You still look like the tall, beautiful, popular blonde girl that I fell in love with three summers ago, but I know, Tess. I can see. You've changed in more ways than you realise, they may only be small changes, but it all adds up."

She stared at me for a long second, the two of us stood there in silence. Then suddenly her arms were around me, as she pulled me into a fierce hug.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Caity. You always know exactly what to say to make me see. So thank you."

I grinned at her as she pulled away.

"Don't mention it. I'm not much good for anything else anyway." I laughed, but her smile turned sad.

"You know that's not true. You were always the stronger one! You always knew exactly what to do and what to say."

"No," I shook my head, she had it completely wrong. "No, I was never the strong one. When you told me it was over, I fell to pieces, I didn't know anything; nothing made sense to me then. You were what kept me strong; I couldn't do it without you." The horror on Tess's face made me instantly regret what I'd said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you that!"

"No!" She shook her head furiously. "No, I needed to know, Caity. I deserve it after... after everything."

"I don't want you hurting anymore than you already are, so forget I said anything! But Tess?"

Her wide blue eyes met mine again.

"Yeah, Caity?"

"I still need you. Even now, after so long. And I'm not ready to give you up just yet."

Tess's lips were on mine, only just letting me get my sentence out. She wrapped her arms round my neck as I kissed her back.

"I need you too, Caity. But I guess that's pretty obvious!" She told me, gasping for breath when we finally parted. "But you have to do the right thing. _I _have to do the right thing, and let you go now. So that maybe you can be happy at last."

With that she kissed me once more before turning and running back into her cabin, leaving me even more confused than ever.

* * *

**Tess' POV**

What had I done? I was so stupid! Thinking I could just walk back into Caitlyn's life like this and everything would go back to the way it had been before.

_Forgiven and Forgotten._

I could kick myself for being so goddamn naive! I was just making it worse, for myself and more importantly, Caitlyn.

I left her standing out there, not daring to look back as I lept up the steps and into the cabin. Waiting for me inside was a furious looking Peggy and a sad looking Ella.

The door had literally just clicked shut when the shouting began.

"What the hell were you thinking, Tess?" I'd never seen Peggy so angry, not even last year when she'd finally snapped and told me what was what at Final Jam.

"Do you hate Caitlyn that much, that you'd make her go through all that again?"

"No! No, I don't hate her at all!" How could she think that? I could never hate Caitlyn.

"Then what, Tess? Is this your way of getting back at Mitchie for last year? 'Cos if it is, you really are pathetic. You need to get over yourself and get a life!"

"No, no! Peggy, it's not! I swear!" Tears streamed down my cheeks as the tall, brunette yelled at me.

"Then come on, Tess! Tell me why!" She had backed me into a corner. I could see Ella watching Peggy, her eyes wide, I knew she wanted to jump in and say something, to calm Peggy down, she hated to see her friend like this. "Explain to me what is going through that pretty blonde head of yours, 'cos I don't get why someone like you would want anything to do with someone like Caitlyn!"

"Because I love her! Okay? I love her!" I screamed back at her, suddenly losing it. I couldn't keep letting her say these things about Caitlyn. My Caity. "And I need her, because she understands! She's the only one who has every understood! And I can't lose her again!"

I slid to the floor, my back pressed against the wall as sob after sob took over my body.

Neither girl said a word as I finally let go of everything I'd been holding in since I'd told Caitlyn it was over 2 years ago, in this very cabin. Except then it had been Caitlyn falling apart, I'd just never realised it.

Never realised just how much I'd regret it.

* * *

**AN: Wow that actually was a decent lengthed chapter! Hope you liked it, review and let me know! More coming soon, i promise =)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author Note: Here is the promised Maitlyn XD Sorry about not putting much in lately!!! But i wanted to tell Tess and Caitlyn's story!! Now it's time for Mitchie to tell her side =) Hope you enjoy it!! More to come soon =)**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters!!**

**Mitchie's POV**

Things were still pretty weird with Caitlyn, even a week later. I'd have been able to deal with it, if it had just been Caitlyn, but now it was Peggy, Tess and even Ella as well!

I got dizzy just thinking about it, and after a few days, I found I couldn't even be in the same room as them all because the tension made my head ache.

Just this afternoon, I'd walked in Peggy and Caitlyn in the midst of a heated argument, which they immediately stopped when they saw me. This was all getting too much for me. No one was talking, and when they did speak to each other it was only to say something cryptic and knee deep in hidden meaning.

I was sat in the mess hall now, at the table I shared with the four other girls. Tess only sat with us because she had no one else and Peggy and Ella were the closest she had to friends. Lola, Sander, Barron and Andy hadn't felt welcome anymore and had left some minutes ago.

I couldn't concentrate on anything I was eating, so I gave up. I had lost my appetite a week ago anyway.

"Pass the Ketchup would you, Caitlyn?" I looked up to see Peggy staring at Caitlyn, who very reluctantly and slowly, reached to her right to grab the sauce bottle. "In your own time!" Peggy told her sarcastically, it was just another of the million comments she'd made to the music producer over the last week that obviously meant more than what was actually said.

Caitlyn frowned at her. I was sick of it now so, sighing angrily, I left the table, dumping my plate with all the other dirty ones, and just walked out of the hall.

I knew there were four pairs of eyes on me as I got up and left, I could feel them, but if I wasn't going to be let in on their secret, why should I have to explain **my self?**

Fuming and muttering angrily under my breath, I made my way to the wooden pier and sat down on the edge, my legs hanging over the side.

I sat in silence, listening to the now distinct sounds of the rest of the camp, as I stared out across the lake, watching the silvery reflection of the moon ripple where the water was disturbed.

I heard soft footsteps behind me. Looks like I wasn't going to get much peace after all.

I sighed but didn't turn around as they stopped just behind me, hesitating.

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn's soft voice made my heart race.

"Hmm?" I didn't look at her as she sat down beside me.

"I'm sorry, Mitchie. I honestly am. I know this is all driving you insane, but...but I promise to tell you, I promise to explain everything to you soon. I just need some time." She was whispering, barely disturbing the quiet of the evening.

I nodded. An explanation was all I freakin' well wanted!

"Sure, Caitlyn. Take as long as you need." She looked at me now.

"It won't be that long, I promise!"

I smiled at her, meeting her earnest gaze.

"Sure." Was all I said, well what else could I say!? There was no guide book or set of instructions for this kind of thing... for love. Sometimes I was glad, but other times it was just a nuisance.

The last week had been one such occasion.

Neither of us spoke for a long while after that, just sat in silence side by side. I was deep in thought, trying to figure out some possible answer for my friends' behaviour. But I wasn't having much luck.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Caitlyn move, so her whole body was facing in my direction.

"Mitchie?" I sighed and turned to face her.

"Yeah, Caitlyn?"

For a long moment, she didn't respond, only stared into my eyes intently.

She brought her right hand up slowly, brushing my hair off my face and tucking it behind my ear, her finger tips grazing my cheek as she did so, sending a shiver of pleasure down my spine. Then her left hand was on my right cheek, brushing ever so lightly over my skin, before cupping my chin and tilting my head up slightly.

By this point, my eyes had already slid closed of their own accord, so I was totally unprepared when her soft lips pressed ever so gently to mine, in the sweetest kiss I'd ever had.

I moved my lips in time with hers, but it was a slow, intense kiss, it had none of the fiery passion of our first 2 kisses. This was perfect.

After a few moments more, Caitlyn pulled away, resting her forehead on mine as I gazed into her eyes.

"That should have been our first kiss." She whispered breathlessly. I nodded, a grin spreading across my face.

"It was perfect. Thank you." She grinned back, pressing her lips gently to mine again.

"You're welcome."

---------

The next few days passed quickly, half the time without me even noticing! Being with Caitlyn could do that to you.

Every morning I'd wake up, and the first thing I would see, would always be her. The first thing I'd do would always be to kiss her. Then every evening the last thing I'd do, would always be to kiss her and the last thing I'd see would always be her.

I made sure of that.

The time I'd spent with her in the last couple of days was perfect. The morning after our 'first kiss', we'd left the cabin together for breakfast as normal, but as we walked, suddenly I felt her slip her hand into mine and entwine our fingers together. I'd literally never been so happy. And she didn't even let go when we got to the mess hall.

Things were still weird between Tess, Caitlyn and Peggy, but nothing was said, so I ended up mostly forgetting about it. But I did catch Tess watching Caitlyn whenever she thought no one was looking. Just this morning in fact, we had been made to go on a walk in the woods, and when we had stopped to rest, I'd been sat with Caitlyn who had had her arms around me. Tess had been stood to one side with Peggy and Ella, and I'd just glanced over at them casually and Tess' face had been a picture of confusing emotion. It had shocked me so much that I hadn't even noticed when she'd shifted her gaze to me. The pure hatred and frustration in her eyes shocked me even more, I couldn't tear my eyes away from hers.

"Mitchie? Are you ok?" Caitlyn's voice had been low and urgent in my ear, her arms tightening around me. I felt her lean round me to see where I was staring. Suddenly Tess had dropped her gaze and I let out the breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding.

I had leant back into Caitlyn, resting my head on her shoulder as I felt her lips brush my neck and down to my shoulder. I'd felt a shiver run down my spine, partly from the feel of Caitlyn's lips on my bare skin, a feeling I didn't think I'd ever get used to, and partly at the memory of Tess' eyes that had been burned into my mind.

It was only now that I realised why it had shocked me so much. The look in Tess' eyes had been that of someone who had had to watch the one she loved in someone else's arms.

----------

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong, or do I have to keep guess?" I asked, trailing my fingers gently down Caitlyn's arm to lace them through hers.

I hadn't really expected her to answer, we had kind of gotten into a routine where I asked her if she was going to tell me yet, and she'd smile at me, kiss me softly, but ignore my question.

"I kissed Tess."

I froze. What? She kissed....no. I really was hearing things!

"Caitlyn, I... huh!?" I was too confused. I looked up at her, but she had her eyes closed. "Caitlyn, you kissed...Tess?"

I couldn't stop the disbelief that coloured my voice. She was joking! ...right? I had figured that Tess liked Caitlyn, but I had also figured that she only wanted something to happen, not that something already had!

"Yeah, Mitchie."

"When?"

"The night we kissed. The night... you said you loved me and I told you I loved you."

_Oh God. She wasn't joking._

I felt a tear escape from my eye as I looked down at our hands.

"Mitchie, I'm so sorry. I should have told you before but I was scared and confused and-"

"It's ok, Caitlyn."

"No!" I felt her hand under my chin, forcing me to look into her eyes. "No, Mitchie, it's not ok. I should have told you. Heck! I shouldn't have kissed her at all! But I don't love her anymore, Mitchie. I love you! And that's not going to change 'cos of Tess! Ok?" She stared at me, desperation in her eyes and her voice.

"Anymore?" I was even more confused now. "You don't love Tess...anymore?"

She frowned for a second then her eyes widened.

"You...you don't know."

"Know what?"

"Me and Tess. We were together once. For a summer. And as you can guess, it didn't end well."

I stared at her, my mouth had dropped open.

"That's...that's why...you two...last year you said...fun being friends with....Tess...oh." Despite everything, despite how horrible I felt and how much it hurt to think about it...last summer finally made a bit of sense. The tension between Caitlyn and Tess...god! I was so stupid!

"Mitchie-" But I pulled away before she could continue.

I had to get out of here.

"I'm sorry, Caitlyn, I have to go."

"Mitchie please! Don't do this! You wanted to know! Please." She was off the bed and next to me before I could take another step. "Please Mitchie!" She begged.

I saw her move to put her arms round me, but she stopped and pulled back.

"I just have to think, ok?" She nodded and turned from me.

"Sure, Mitchie. Sorry."

_God, I couldn't do this!_

I couldn't leave her like this, thinking I wouldn't come back.

Before I could stop myself, I had spun her round to face me, I wrapped my arms round her neck and pressed my lips to hers. I felt her arms move to wrap round my waist, and her lips move against mine.

After only half a minute, I pulled away, my arms still wrapped round her and hers round me.

"I'll come back, I promise."

She nodded again. I kissed her cheek where a tear made its way down, then I kissed her lips once more, gently, before pulling away and walking out the cabin, leaving her there.

-------------

**Author Note: Hope you liked it!! Review and let me know, ok? Thanks to everyone for reviewing already, makes me very happy to know you guys all enjoy reading it as much as i enjoy writing it =) Oh and about my previous idea for some oneshots, i think i will still go ahead with them, as i already have one written and lots of ideas for others!! Plus if you like Liley, then i may be writing some of that too =) And maybe a crossover if you are lucky XD Let me know what you think!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author Note: Now this is the longest chapter yet!! Sorry that it repeats itself a tad, but it was neccessary =)**

**Three POV's once again!! So i hope you can keep up!! Sorry it took me a little while to get this up, i've been typing it up in my free's as well, but my new laptop is so small that the paper i've written the chapters on is actually bigger than the screen!! Even when folded in half!! Has been really rather stressful!!**

**Well ok, i hope you enjoy this! I shall do my best to get the next couple of chapters up ASAP!! I don't think there will be many left after this one, but i'm still trying to decide on the ending =S I think i might just sit down at my computer with a blank word document and type!! Easiest way really!!**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters!!**

**Tess' POV**

There was a knock on the cabin door just as I picked up my guitar. Sighing, I put it back again and went to see who it was.

Of all the people at Camp Rock, it was the one person I least expected.

"Mitchie?"

"Hey, Tess. Can I come in?" I frowned but stepped aside, letting her into the cabin.

Something wasn't right. Why would she come to see me? Unless, Caitlyn... No, why would she!?

"So what's up?" I shut the door and faced the brunette who stood in the middle of the room, her arms folded protectively over her chest. Her stance made me wary but I was very curious to know why she was here of all places, instead of with her girlfriend. I felt a twinge of jealously at that thought, but I squashed it quickly.

"I just..." she trailed off, her eyes locked with mine for a second before she snapped her mouth shut and looked down. "Nothing. Nothing's up."

I frowned again. What was wrong with this girl!? She never used to have a problem telling me what was what. It must be pretty serious.

"Ok. Sure, Mitchie." I shrugged. The curiosity eating away at me, I'd never been good at keeping my nose out, but from the way her fists and jaw were clenched, I knew I wouldn't have to wait long.

"Why did you do it, Tess?" There it was. "Do you hate Caitlyn that much!?" Her eyes blazed with a mix of curiosity and anger.

"Do what, Mitchie?" I already had a pretty good idea, but I **really **didn't want to answer her second question.

"You know what, so don't give me that!" She spat at me, furious now.

I sighed; I might as well come clean.

"It only happened once and neither of us meant for it to happen!" Well, not completely clean. I liked my head where it was, attached to my body!

"Sure. Whatever, Tess."

"Mitchie, please! I'm sorry, ok?" And I honestly was! I didn't want to hurt her anymore than I already had. 'Cos if I upset her, it would hurt Caitlyn too.

And that was something I'd do anything to avoid now.

"No, Tess, it's not ok. You hurt me. I know we aren't ever going to be friends, or anything close to it, but to me, the most important thing is Caitlyn. And by doing all this, you're hurting her too!"

She was right, I knew it, but I just didn't want to admit it. So I did the only thing I really knew how to.

I lied. And I hurt her some more.

"You know what, Mitchie?" I didn't wait for her to reply, I just let the words flow, so easily, from my lips. "I don't care anymore. I don't care about what people think, I don't care about you and most of all? I don't give a **fuck **about Caitlyn fucking Gellar! I'm Tess Tyler, for god's sake! Tell me why I should care!"

Mitchie was fuming. I knew she was ready to explode again.

"Tess..." Her voice shook, but then to my surprise, she managed to reign in her temper. She took a couple of deep breathes and continued. "You're right, Tess. Why should you care? Compared to you, the great Tess Tyler, we're nothing, no one. Why should you care about any of us? Least of all the daughter of cruise ship singers! You're right. Caitlyn is so far below you it's laughable. She's so worthless that she doesn't even deserve to breathe the same air as you! But don't worry," She told me, folding her arms again. "I'll tell her what you said. That way you won't have to waste any more of your precious time on her!"

I couldn't believe her. My fists were clenched so tight that I could feel my nails digging into my palms; I had to physically restrain myself from lunging at her throat.

After what she had said, she deserved a lot worse than that.

"Yeah. Tell her." I managed to spit out, through my clenched teeth.

I thought I saw the ghost of a smirk appear on her face, but then it was gone and there was only anger and disappointment.

"You're a real bitch, Tess." She told me before pushing past me.

"It's what I do best, Torres." I yelled after her as she disappeared out the door.

What the fuck was I meant to do now? I stood in the middle of my cabin still furious, as hot tears spilled down my face.

Why did I have to ruin everything? Mitchie was right. I hadn't changed one bit. I was still very much my mother's daughter.

The girl I was before, and after, I had had Caitlyn in my life. Something's never changed, I guess.

And I was one of them.

**Mitchie's POV**

Bitch! I couldn't believe her!

Yeah, ok I had baited her, I had been hoping she would tell me she didn't want Caitlyn anymore, but she didn't have to go as far as she did!

I had stormed out of there and was now heading in the direction of my own cabin again.

As usual, I hadn't been paying any attention to those around me, so when I ran straight into someone, head first and ended up on the floor, I wasn't completely surprised.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Yeah I figured!" My head shot up and I locked eyes with a pair of dark ones. "Hey Mitch."

I smiled at him as he offered me a hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Thanks." I muttered, trying to get rid of the dirt on my jeans.

"Anytime. So how's it going?" I met Shane's gaze again, he seemed to sincerely want to know. I sighed.

How **was** it going?

"If I'm being honest, not well at all. You? How are the guys?" I wasn't sure I wanted to discuss my private life with my ex-boyfriend, so I tried to change the subject. "Haven't seen much of you all, outside of class anyway."

He grinned, obviously picking up on my reluctance to talk.

"I'm doing ok. Nate and Jason are having a ball! And Jason keeps dragging us along to do stuff with him, so I barely have time to write my music anymore! But it's cool."

I smiled back at him; it wasn't as awkward talking to him as I'd thought it would be.

"Well that's good then! I'm glad you guys are having fun." I had missed the light atmosphere the three guys brought to the place whenever they were around, but I really was glad they, at least, were enjoying themselves.

"Yup, now what about you? Are you not having fun? 'Cos I can send Jason round to you for a couple of hours if you like! On loan, of course, I'll need him back sometime." I laughed along with him.

It felt good to laugh without all the bitterness and frustration that had become all too common of late.

"Yeah, send him round. In fact, all of you come! We've missed you guys!" The shocked expression on his face told me that he hadn't expected that sudden confession at all.

Neither had I, to be honest!

"Alright, but wont Caitlyn mind? She still isn't very fond of me!" At the mention of Caitlyn, everything came rushing back and I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Hey! Oh I'm sorry, Mitchie! I didn't mean it like-"

"No, no Shane, it's not that. It's just...everything!" I started sobbing into his shoulder as he hugged me to him.

"Hey, come on. Shhh. It can't be that bad, can it?"

That pushed me over the edge and I ended up telling him everything.

And even more surprisingly, he listened.

Just stood in the middle of Camp Rock with me sobbing in his arms as I told him everything that had happened over the last couple of weeks.

It felt good to talk to someone, even if it was my ex-boyfriend, who could **possibly **be rather biased!

**Caitlyn's POV**

After Mitchie left, I wasn't sure what to do with myself. But I knew I couldn't stay in the cabin, so I grabbed my jacket and headed out.

I walked down to the pier, my IPod blaring in my ears, ignoring everyone around me, not that anyone took much interest in me anyway.

I stood staring out at the lake for a while, turning my IPod off to let the quiet wash over me. It was so peaceful.

Unlike my life at the moment.

Why was it all happening to me all of a sudden!?

I'd loved Tess, but she hadn't wanted me. Then I'd met Mitchie and fallen in love with her, finally able to push Tess out of my mind for a while, I'd concentrated on her. Then I find out she loves me too and for one amazingly sweet moment, everything was perfect. All the shapes were aligned and I was happy.

Then Tess barged her way back into my life making it all confusing and stressful again.

I sighed loudly.

I couldn't have them both. I knew that much. And I didn't think Tess would ever be ready for a proper relationship with me, or anyone for that matter, but I knew that she needed someone to help her maybe get a little closer.

I didn't want to be the one, but at the same time I did. I still loved her and I wanted her to be happy, but I couldn't see a way for me to make her happy with hurting her more later, or losing Mitchie.

And Mitchie. I loved her more than anything,** that** was the one thing I knew for sure. I wanted to be with her, I wanted to be able to call her my girlfriend and fall asleep with her in my arms and kiss her whenever I wanted to.

But at the moment, all I was doing was hurting both her and Tess.

It wasn't right and it **certainly** wasn't fair.

But how the hell was I meant to choose without hurting one of them even more!?

These thoughts just kept going round and round inside my head, and they were driving me crazy!

So, shoving my earphones back in my ears and turning my music up all the way, and headed back to the cabin.

I had only gotten about halfway, when I heard yelling coming from somewhere. I looked around and pin pointed the location.

Tess' cabin.

_Shit._

I crept closer and listened under the window. I could hear two voices. Tess' and... Mitchie!?

_Double shit._

"I don't care anymore. I don't care about what people think, I don't care about you and most of all? I don't give a **fuck **about Caitlyn fucking Gellar! I'm Tess Tyler, for god's sake! Tell me why I should care!"

"Tess..." There was a long pause as I heard Mitchie take a deep breath. "You're right, Tess. Why should you care? Compared to you, the great Tess Tyler, we're nothing, no one. Why should you care about any of us? Least of all the daughter of cruise ship singers! You're right. Caitlyn is so far below you it's laughable. She's so worthless that she doesn't even deserve to breathe the same air as you! But don't worry, I'll tell her what you said. That way you won't have to waste any more of your precious time on her!"

"Yeah. Tell her."

"You're a real bitch, Tess."

"It's what I do best, Torres."

Then I heard the door slam open and someone, most likely Mitchie, walking away.

I was torn between going into see Tess and following Mitchie, but after what I'd just heard come out of Tess's mouth, I didn't have any desire to speak to her. So I sprinted after Mitchie.

Just as I had almost caught her up, she ran straight into Shane Gray, of all people! He even managed to knock her over.

_Stupid pop star!_

I quickly darted behind a tree and listened to their conversation.

Suddenly I heard a sob and I peered round the tree trunk, to see Mitchie in Shane's arms.

Hate and fury and even more hate raged and bubbled up inside me, making me clench my fists so hard my knuckles started to go white. I had to dig my heels into the ground to stop myself from doing something very rash that I may possible have regretted later.

I heard her choking out her story of the events from the last couple of weeks. I listened intently, not noticing when a tall figure spotted me and planted herself firmly in front of me, arms folded.

"_Caitlyn!" _She hissed at me, making me jump about a foot in the air. I whipped round to stare at her.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, Peggy! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" I told her, trying to slow my racing heart.

"And you shouldn't listen in to other people's conversations now, should you?" I glared at her, but sighed.

She was right. She was always right, it wasn't fair.

"I know, I know. But I just..." I couldn't finish my own sentence. What excuse could I possibly have for hiding behind a tree and ear wigging on Mitchie and Shane's conversation.

Peggy's face softened as she peered round the tree at the sobbing girl in Shane's arms.

"It's ok, Caitlyn. I get it. But I hate to say it-"

"I know, you told me so! Yeah yeah. You really don't have to remind me. It looks like I really was too late after all." I sighed, slumping to the ground in defeat.

How could I have let this happen!? And why the hell did it have to be **Shane **of all people!?

I felt Peggy's arms round me and her lips at my ear.

"Listen to me, Caitlyn. It's not too late, but you have to be sure that it's Mitchie that you really want. Ok?" I nodded; I did want Mitchie, more than anything in the world. "Then you have to go get your girl! Show her how much you really love her! Show her that it's her you want, that you will always want! Otherwise she will end up back with Shane Gray, and that's something none of us want to see!"

I couldn't help myself as I laughed shakily into her shoulder.

"You're right, Peggy." I pulled away and looked up at her.

"I know!" She told me with a cocky grin. "You guys should really have figured that out earlier, would have saved yourselves **a lot **of trouble!"

I laughed again, grinning back at her.

"I do love her, Peggy. And I couldn't bear to see her with someone else, so I gotta show her!" She nodded her smile widening.

"Now you're getting the hang of it!"

And I would show her, I had to or I would lose her, and I couldn't stand that!

So, quickly climbing to my feet, Peggy at my side, I set off towards my cabin.

Careful not to let Shane or Mitchie see us, we slid inside.

"But what the hell am I going to do?"

----------

**Author Note: I hope it wasn't too long winded for you all!! But please review and let me know how you think it's going!! Any ideas for more stories after this one? Suggestions greatly accepted =) lol oh and i just want to say thank you once again to all you wonderfully awesome people who have kept up with me all through this!! Your reviews make me so happy and keep me writing =) So Gracias, Danke and Merci XD lol went a bit culteral there!! In a bit guys =)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author Note: Excuse the swearing lol! But this shall be one of the last chapters....maybe 3-4 more after this!! Then on to new things =)  
Thank you to everyone who's stayed with me this long!! Not long now and all will be revealed and the decisions will finally be made!!**

**Enjoy =)**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters!!**

**Caitlyn's POV**

_Shitshitshitshitshit!!_

I leapt off the bed, more alert and awake than I'd ever been in a morning. Once glance round the cabin told me that Mitchie hadn't come back last night. I couldn't believe I'd fallen asleep!

_Idiotidiotidiotidiot!!_

How the heck had I managed to fall asleep!? I couldn't even remember! I'd been sat on the bed waiting for Mitchie to come back, having had a pep talk from Peggy and then...

_Craaaap!!!_

I rushed out the door and made my way to the mess hall, glancing at my watch I saw it was almost the end of breakfast. Skidding round the door, I scanned the hall quickly, spotting Mitchie sat with the Connect 3 guys, I headed towards them.

Suddenly someone stepped in front of me, causing me to skid to a stop.

"Caitlyn." I glanced at the Blonde blocking my path.

"Get out of my way, Tess!" I hissed at her, but she didn't move, just stared at me.

"I need to talk to you, Caitlyn."

"Well i don't want to talk to you! So let me pass!" I tried to step round her, but she moved as well, still blocking my path to Mitchie.

"Caitlyn, please." I heard the pleading note in her voice but I refused to let it get to me.

"I don't want to hear it, Tess! Now move!" I yelled at her.

But still she didn't move, and now the remaining campers were watching us, listening intently. Tess just stared at me, her blue eyes holding my own gaze. I let out an angry sigh.

"Tess-" I began but I was cut off.

"Leave her alone, Tess."

Tess turned to see who had spoken and stood there, with her arms folded, a determined expression on her beautiful face was Mitchie. Peggy, Ella and Lola came to stand behind her; the three pop stars had risen from their table and were hovering a few feet away, just on the edge of the group.

The rest of the mess hall seemed to be leaning towards us, straining to hear what was said.

"Well well well, Torres. You finally grew a pair did you?" Tess smirked at her.

"I think you should leave Caitlyn alone, Tess. She obviously doesn't want to talk to you, which I can understand!" Mitchie threw back, ignoring Tess' comment.

Tess chuckled, a sound that made me cringe away from her. I knew what was coming; there would be serious fire works!

"Hmm yeah, there hasn't been a lot of talking involved whenever she's been with me! If you know what I mean! Oh...I guess you don't!"

My mouth dropped open. She wouldn't dare!

I turned to look at Mitchie, her jaw was clenched but she didn't lose her poker face.

"Yeah, 'cos that's all you are, Tess, a rebound, a quick fumble in the woods. That's how all those guys saw you. They don't want a conversation with you; they don't care about anything as long as they get into the great Tess Tyler's pants!"

"Maybe you're right, Mitchie. But Caitlyn obviously enjoyed it, or she wouldn't have kept coming back for more. She wouldn't have let me do her in the middle of camp!" Mitchie's mouth dropped open and she lost her cool exterior. Tess whispered the next bit so low that i had to lean forward to hear her. "Oh, you should have heard her when she moaned my name. You were the **last** thing on her mind!"

She would dare. I couldn't believe her.

Tess knew she had won. She knew she had the upper hand now and she was loving it.

Every fucking second of it.

The whole room was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop, or the blood boil inside my veins, which it was. I was going to kill her!

"Tess, what the hell is your problem!? Do you have some kind of mental problem where you just can't shut up!?" I yelled at her, absolutely furious.

"You think you're so great, Torres. But you could **never **live up to my standards! She was mine long before you showed up!" Tess just ignored me and went back to taunting Mitchie.

"Hey! Standing right here, you know!"

"Tess..." Mitchie glared at Tess with such hatred that if it had been anyone other than Tess Tyler, they would have crumbled instantly. "I'm going to-"

"You want her, Torres?" Tess motioned to me, a smirk still on her face. "Then come get her!"

Suddenly Tess grabbed me by the jacket, pulling me to her and crushed her lips to mine fiercely.

I froze in surprise. That wasn't what I had been expecting at all. Even after the blonde pulled away, I stayed glued to the spot, not moving, my eyes wide as I stared at Tess with a mixture of disbelief and pure fury.

"How's that for playing dirty?" Tess smirked at Mitchie again. "You can't give her anything that i haven't already!"

There was absolute silence as Mitchie stared at Tess. Then she turned and fled from the mess hall. Still with the smirk on her face, Tess turned back to me, she still hadn't let go of my jacket.

"I guess we know who's going to win this year!" Before she could get another word in, a resounding slap echoed round the hall. I hadn't even realised I'd moved, but the red mark on Tess' cheek told me otherwise.

I glared at her, such hatred and fury raged inside of me, directed at the blonde in front of me.

"Caitlyn..."

"Save it, Tess!" I turned to leave.

"Wait! Caity, please don't-"

"Shut it, Tess! Don't even bother! I hate you!" I spat at her. She recoiled like I had slapped her again.

"Caity-"

"Don't call me that, Tess. I'm not yours anymore, and after what you just did, I don't think I ever will again."

With that, I yanked myself free of her grip and sprinted out of the mess hall after Mitchie.

**Tess' POV**

I watched the brunette storm out of the hall. I had never seen her so mad, not even last year when I exposed Mitchie's lies to everyone.

I just stayed frozen in the middle of the room, dozens of eyes on me as I felt a tear wind its way down my cheek. I couldn't stay there. I needed to get away.

Peggy caught my eye; the look on her face told me that there was no going back, no way out now. Not after what I'd just done. Caitlyn would never forgive me, not completely, not this time.

Ella's face was a picture of sadness, she hated seeing anyone upset or arguing and I loved her for it, for how kind and compassionate she was, and I loved Peggy for how strong she was and how fiercely protective she was for her friends.

I had nothing. Every time I tried to change, all that happened was that I disappointed myself, and everyone else, all over again.

I couldn't stand it; I had to get out of there. For the first time in my life, I did not want to be centre of attention.

So i ran. I sprinted out of there without looking back, I had a decision to make and it wasn't going to be easy.

------------

**Author Note: Hope you all liked this chapter, i've actually had most of Caitlyn's POV planned from the beginning! Although it was meant to be in Tess' 3rd person, but it made more sense to have it as Caitlyn =) Well review and let me know what you thought =) I'll update ASAP promise XD**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author Note: Sorry, first that this chapter is so short!! And second for lieing!! I said there may be 3-4 chapters after this, but i didn't realise how far along the story actually was, it's been getting away from me =S **

**But enjoy =)**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters!!**

The whole camp was buzzing with excitement at the new gossip!

Tess and Caitlyn!

And possibly even Mitchie and Caitlyn as well! A **lot **of people were jealous!

**Caitlyn's POV**

I spent the whole day looking for Mitchie, but she must have been a champion at hide and seek when she was little 'cos I couldn't find her anywhere!

And Tess had made herself scarce as well.

But my day ended much like it began, with yelling.

--------

"Come on, Caitlyn!"

"Yeah, Caitlyn!"

"You can't have them both! You gotta choose!"

All the voices mixed together, swirling around me. I couldn't think. I had to shut them up.

Suddenly I spotted him watching us, an amused look on his stupid face.

"I choose Shane!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

That shut them up. It also caused the pop star to nearly choke to death on the drink he'd just taken. That cheered me up immensely!

Everyone was staring at me.

"What!?"

"Are you serious!?"

"Pfft no!" I shuddered at the thought. I heard Shane let out a massive sigh of relief, making me smirk. "Listen to me, alright?"

Both Tess and Mitchie huffed by were silent. I had finally found them again in the mess hall; even they had to eat sometime. But the moment I'd walked in all hell had broken lose again. I was starting to think the only reaction to me entering a room was yelling, it wasn't good.

The whole room seemed to be waiting for me to go on. I sighed and grabbed both girls by the arm, dragging them out of the mess hall with me.

I hadn't got very far; I could still hear the buzz of voices, when Tess wrenched herself from my grip.

"You have to choose."

I turned to face her standing there with her arms folded, staring at me.

"Tess-"

"She's right, Caitlyn." My mouth dropped open as Mitchie pulled away from me and went to stand near Tess.

"What the...!? I should have just left you in there!" Silence followed as they stared at me. "For the love of-"

"Caitlyn?"

I whipped round to find Lola, Peggy and Ella stood there.

"What now? I'm kinda busy, you guys!" I waved a hand at the two girls stood behind me waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry Caitlyn, it's just... I thought you should know..." I waited but Ella didn't continue.

"Know what?" I demanded.

"This!" Peggy grabbed my jacket and hauled me to her, pressing her lips to mine for a long moment. I felt her lips curve in a smirk.

_Bitch!!!_

She pulled away. Ella and Lola had their mouths hanging open, their eyes almost popping out of their heads.

I didn't even wanna know how Tess and Mitchie had taken it.

"I think that's basically what Ella was trying to say!" I glared at her and at Ella, who nodded, and Lola who had her hand over her mouth to hold in the laughter. I mouthed 'bitches' at them and turned to look at the blonde and brunette behind me.

There was a look of absolute fury on Tess' face. She looked like she'd like nothing better than to pummel Peggy to death.

Mitchie on the other hand, reacted much like Lola and Ella, her eyes wide as she stared at the tall brunette.

"Peggy." Tess' voice shook with anger.

"Yes, Tess?" Peggy just sounded amused.

"Why...Just...why?"

Peggy shrugged.

"Wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Plus, I kinda felt left out!" I could practically see the steam coming out of Tess' ears.

"You little-"

"Tess, chill!" I told her before turning back to Peggy. "I think you better go."

She nodded.

"Sure. Caitlyn?"

"What now, Peggy?" Her eyes flickered to Tess and Mitchie.

"Sorry. And good luck, I know you'll do what's right."

I gave her a weak smile, I couldn't tell up from down at the moment, never mind right from wrong.

"Thanks Peggy." She threw me a quick smile before turning and following Lola and Ella. I sighed loudly, running my fingers through my messy hair, before turning back to the problem at hand.

**Tess' POV**

"Caity?"

**Mitchie's POV**

"Caitlyn?"

**Caitlyn's POV**

_Fuck._

_---------_

**Author Note: Sorry sorry sorry for the shortness!! I would have made it longer but i've had all this chapter planned from the beginning and i like it too much to change it! Especially the last bit!! I've been wanting to put in the 3 POV's like that for ages but there hasn't been the right place for it, until now!! So i hope you liked it!! Please review and let me know! The last 2 chapters should be up this weekend and then it will be over =(**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author Note: Now i think this is one of my longest chapters yet!! I haven't had this planned, and after the last chapter, i seriously didn't have a clue how it would end up ending!! But it's not over yet!! One more chapter after this, i think =)  
Just to get it all tied up and fit in one more POV each for the characters!!**

**Well enjoy =)**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters!!**

**Caitlyn's POV**

Seriously, this couldn't get any worse! And if it did, then I always had Plan B!

Drown myself in the lake!

Plan A, of course, was to drown Shane first, 'cos this was all his fault anyway!!

….I'm not sure completely how, but it was!! If he hadn't been such a dick to Mitchie and broken up with her, then I'd still be her best friend with a hopeless crush, instead of a suicidal cheater who had to choose between their old love and their new one…

Who am I kidding!? Might as well grab Shane and get it over with!!

"Caitlyn, please. I don't mind if you don't choose me, I just want you to be happy!" Mitchie told me, her eyes fixed on the ground.

She never was much of a liar, as we all knew from previous experiences! But she was one of the kindest people I knew, and I loved her so much!

"Caity, listen to me!" Tess took a step towards me, desperation in her eyes. "I want you to be happy as well, and I don't mind who it's with."

I'm sure I was hearing things!

"Tess, that's so-"

"Who am I kidding? I love you Caity and I want you to be with me again, like we used to!"

Yup, I was hearing things!

I sighed.

"Tess-"

"I think you should choose Tess, Caitlyn." I froze. My mouth dropped open as I locked eyes with Mitchie.

"W-what?"

"You need her and she needs you. You guys go way back and it's obvious you still love her, and I don't want to be the one to stand in the way of you being happy. So… goodbye, Caitlyn." She turned to go, and my heart shattered into a thousand tiny pieces.

_Mitchie!_

I couldn't let her go! I swore to myself I wouldn't hurt her again!

"I love you, Mitchie Torres! So don't you dare walk away from me!" I wasn't sure if I was angry or what. But I wasn't about to let her throw it all away and walk out of my life after I waited so long for her.

Mitchie turned back to me, hope evident in her beautiful brown eyes. But then I caught sight of Tess and my heart started to ache again.

"Caity…" I heard her whisper, as she let her arms hand limp at her sides, completely defeated.

"Tess, listen ok?" She didn't say anything so I went on. "After everything we've been through, I don't think either of us can be completely healed, but that shouldn't stop us from trying again. I just don't think we will ever be ready for an 'Us'! It's just too hard to go through it all again, and it's not fair on you. I still love you, Tess! And I think I always will!" I saw Mitchie's face fall at that but I kept on. I finally had the courage to tell Tess everything and I couldn't stop now or it would never happen again. "And I promise, I swear down on my life, that I will always be here for you! Because God knows! I need you too."

I waited for her to say something, but suddenly she rushed me and before I knew it, her lips were on mine, fierce and hot. I kissed back, burying my hands in the blonde hair I loved so much. All the emotion, all the frustration and built up sexual tension from the past 2 years spilled out and took over in that kiss.

She had never kissed me like this before, but I knew what it meant.

_Goodbye._

"I love you too, Caity. And I guess you're right." She pulled away from me, letting her fingers brush my cheek and over my lips one last time.

There was a horribly painful sadness in her eyes, but she smiled at me, the first genuine smile in a long time, free of anger and hatred and bitter sarcasm.

In that second, she looked more beautiful than I'd ever seen her. I couldn't help myself; I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to me.

Pressing my lips once more to hers. I whispered 'goodbye' against her lips before letting her go. For some reason, she was staring at me with a frown on her face.

"This isn't goodbye, Caity."

"No?" I frowned back at her, confused now. "But that kiss…"

"Was a thank you. For everything you've done for me. I honestly don't think I'd be alive now if it wasn't for you. I owe you so much and I really do want you to be happy, but I could never say goodbye to you. You were right, as usual, I do still need you."

I smiled at her now, glad that she wasn't saying goodbye. Because I didn't completely want to lose her, not again.

With that, stepped back and my eyes fell on Mitchie. The beautiful brunette was stood staring intently at the ground. She hadn't moved the entire time Tess and I had been talking…and kissing.

_Crap._

"Mitchie…" I took a hesitant step towards her. She didn't look up, only shook her head.

"Caitlyn, if you still want to be with her then-"

"Mitchie!" She looked up at me, shutting up abruptly. "Did you not hear what I said before? I love you!"

"Yes, but that was **before **you kissed Tess again." She reminded me.

I sighed, frustrated now. When was I going to get through to her!?

"Mitchie, for the love of god, listen ok?" I grabbed her hands as she nervously fidgeted, and brought them up to my lips, kissing each of her knuckles. "I love you. More than anything in this entire world and I will do anything to make you see that! I will do anything to make you happy and to make up for the last few weeks; because I know I've been a selfish, pig-headed, good for nothing idiot, so I'll-"

My head snapped to one side and the words were literally smacked from my head as her hand connected with my left cheek.

"Ok…OW!" I looked back at her and saw the anger in her eyes.

"Don't you dare say that! You are none of those things; you are the most amazing person I know, Caitlyn! You've been my best friend for what seems like forever and I don't know what I'd do without you! So don't go there, alright?" I just stared at her, my mouth hanging open, I knew I must have looked like a gormless fool, but her sudden anger had shocked me.

"Mitchie, I don't…w-what?" Was all I managed.

"Caitlyn, I love you! I've loved you for a long time and I don't think I could live without you now. You know, it's you. It's always been you. I only went out with Shane 'cos it was what was expected of me!" She was staring at me with desperation in her eyes.

"I…you didn't…huh?" I think my brain must have fallen out a while back, because seriously, no comprende!

"My heart has always been yours! I just…I wanted you to know that, Caitlyn." Mitchie must have realised she wasn't going to get anything out of me for a while 'cos she went on. "But if you need Tess-"

"Shut up."

"What?" She looked at me like I'd just turned into a leprechaun or something.

"I said shut up."

"Caitlyn, I don't think-"

"Just shut up and kiss me!" With that I grabbed her t-shirt and pulled her to me, crushing my lips to hers with as much force and passion as I could. She resisted at first, but then I felt her fingers entwine themselves in my hair and she kissed me back.

I completely forgot where we were as I pushed her backwards, searching for something to lean against so I could kiss her harder. Suddenly, she stopped walking and I knew we had hit something, a tree most likely. So I pushed my hips harder into hers, pinning her against it, now my hands were free to roam. I felt her push against me, a moan escaping from her lips as I kissed down her throat, pushing her t-shirt down her shoulders so I could drag my tongue over the bare skin I found there.

"Caitlyn!" She gasped as she pulled me back up and crushed her lips to mine in another bruising kiss. She pushed my hair away from my neck and left a trail of searing kisses down my jaw and throat, now it was my turn to moan as I felt her hand move lower, to the hem of my t-shirt.

Her hand was cool as she slid it under the fabric and trailed her fingers over my stomach and up my sides. I shivered at her touch; our mouths locked fiercely together, tongues touched and hands explored.

I heard someone clear their throat somewhere behind us, but I just ignored them.

"Erm Caitlyn? Mitchie? I think you guys should put the brakes on for a sec!" We both ignored them again, and I pushed my tongue into Mitchie's mouth, then down her throat to lick at the dip in her collar bone.

Suddenly she disappeared and I was on my back on the ground, Peggy stood over me her hands on her hips.

"I did warn you! But you didn't listen!"

I shook my head and propped myself up on my elbows, looking around. I saw Mitchie a few feet away, still leant against the tree, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

I grinned at her, my own breathing ragged, but my heart stopped as she flashed me a smile of her own.

_God, I love her!_

She looked so damn sexy stood there, her hair ruffled where I'd run my fingers through it and her t-shirt out of place, exposing the tanned skin of her stomach and shoulders. I saw her fingers touch her neck, tracing something there.

_A hickey! I'd given her a hickey!_

Something I'd wanted to do since the moment I met her! My grin widened even more and Peggy raised an eyebrow at me.

"Right, you two! Now that you've had your little make out session, time to come back to reality where you are in the middle of Camp Rock where lots of people would rather you got a room! Myself included!" She held my gaze for a long moment, her annoyance held up for only a fraction of a second longer before she let a grin take over her face and she offered me a hand.

I took it with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Peggy."

She nodded but gave me a look that said she knew I really wasn't, and she was right.

I wasn't! Not one little bit!

-----------

**Author Note: Well i hope you guys liked it!! Took me a bit to get started, 'cos i seriously wasn't in the mood to write, i'm still kinda not, but once i got into the swing of this chapter, it just flowed so i went with it =) Ok well review and let me know what you all think!! Last chapter coming ASAP so keep your eyes peeled XD**


	24. Chapter 24 Last one!

**Author Note: Here it is, guys!! The final chapter!! Wow its been a long trip!! I've enjoyed writing this story a lot, and i hope all you guys have enjoyed reading it!! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this and stayed with me to the bittersweet end!! It's been fun and very interesting to find out where this story ended up!! As i myself didn't actually know how it ended until just now lol**

**Well i really hope you aren't disappointed! But i tried to get everything in, and tie up as many loose ends as possible!! So enjoy =)**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters!!**

**Tess' POV**

"So I can pretty much guess who you chose there, Caitlyn! But since your record over the past summer has not exactly been good, I'm not completely sure!" Peggy smirked as Caitlyn brushed the dirt off her jeans.

"Oh very funny, Peggy!" She threw back a sarcastic smile. "But yeah… I think your guess is right."

She looked over at Mitchie, who had finally realised that she should at least **try **and look decent in public, not like she's just had a quickie in the woods…which, if Peggy hadn't interrupted, probably would have happened.

Peggy grinned at the music producer, watching as the girl stared at Mitchie, seeing the longing in her eyes, just as I could. It made my heart ache to know that Caitlyn would never look at me like that again, that it would never be me she'd call her girlfriend, or my hand that she would hold.

I felt so goddamn horrible, but a part of me was happy for her. For them.

'Course I was jealous! Why wouldn't I be!?

_It __**is**__ Caitlyn Gellar after all!_

I sighed and turned to leave. I didn't particularly want to be around when they started making out again. I could spare myself that at least.

"Tess?" I stopped and turned back to find Mitchie stood a few feet away from me, looking anxious but very happy.

"Yeah?"

"I just… I wanted to say thank you." She watched me carefully, a hopeful look on her face. I frowned.

"What for?" It's not like it had been my choice to let Caitlyn be with her.

"For everything. All the stuff you've done for Caitlyn, and for all the stuff you have yet to do for her as well. I'm just… I'm glad it was you, instead of some random guy. Because I know you would never have completely left her. You were always there, just in case. So thank you."

_She was…thanking me? Why!?_

"Umm…you're welcome?" I guess she was trying to make it up with me. I still resented her for being able to make Caitlyn happy when I couldn't. But I guess if it made stuff less awkward… "Oh, Mitchie?"

She looked back at me, half turned to go back to Caitlyn.

"Yeah, Tess?"

I took a step towards her, lowering my voice.

"Take good care of her, ok? 'Cos if you don't, I'll make you wish you'd never been born!" She gulped nervously, but after a second I grinned at her and she relaxed, smiling back.

"I promise, Tess."

"Thank you."

She nodded but hesitated again.

"I hope you find someone as well. You deserve someone who loves you for who you really are, someone that you can share stuff with and just be yourself around. I know there's someone out there for everybody!" She smiled at me, not waiting for an answer as she jogged back over to Caitlyn, a grin on her face.

"Thanks." I whispered.

I turned to leave once more, but I felt a hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

"What now?" I spun to find Peggy stood there this time.

"You ok?" She was watching me intently.

"I'm fine, Peggy. I just wanna get away for a bit. I still love her, and I just can't be around them at the moment, you know?" I admitted, it was so easy to talk to Peggy, 'cos I knew she wouldn't judge.

"I know. But maybe this will help." She leant towards me and before I knew what was happening, her lips were on mine, just for a second, and then they were gone again.

I stared at her in disbelief as she pulled away.

"Peggy, I… you did… just… why?" I was as bad as Caitlyn sometimes.

Peggy just watched me as I stuttered and stammered, trying to form a coherent question, a small smile on her lips and an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Because, like Caitlyn, I believe you have changed. That all you need is someone to help you and keep you on the right path. I want to help you, Tess. You have a good heart and, well, let's be honest, you are pretty damn hot!" She grinned at me.

I just stared at her.

"Peggy, I-"But I was cut off before I could get another word out.

Peggy's lips were on mine again, soft and warm, just like before, as she stole another kiss from me. She pulled away again, but this time I wrapped my arms round her neck and pressed my lips hard to hers.

I heard her chuckle as she kissed me back, her own arms wrapped round my waist. I was aware of the other two girls watching us, but I didn't care.

I was happy.

I broke the kiss to rest my forehead on Peggy's. We were both gasping, but as I stared into her eyes, I couldn't help the grin that took over my face, and when Peggy smiled in return, I knew everything was gonna be alright for once.

"Thank you, Miss. Dupree."

"You are very welcome, Miss. Tyler." She pressed her lips to mine once more as we laughed breathlessly.

**Mitchie's POV**

Huh, Peggy and Tess, who would have thought!?

Seriously, I was happy for her though. At one point, she had made Caitlyn happy, and helped her when I wasn't around to, so I will always be grateful to her for that. But I was also glad she had moved on, so that I could have Caitlyn all to myself!

"You ok?" I heard her whisper as she wrapped her arms round my waist.

"Perfect, you?" I felt her smile into my neck as she kissed me gently.

"Hmm." She mumbled. "I don't think I've ever been happier."

I grinned, burying my fingers in her hair and turning slightly so I could kiss her.

"Me either." I whispered, as she held me tighter to her, kissing me harder.

Suddenly she stopped and moved to the other side of me, brushing my hair from my neck. I felt her fingers brush over the sensitive area of my throat, making me shiver with pleasure, then her lips were there.

"I think I got a little carried away before." I heard her mutter.

"Hmm?" I let my head fall back onto her shoulder as her lips moved over my skin.

"The hickey." Oh, yeah.

My fingers flew to my neck, as her lips disappeared from it. She had given me a hickey; it was the first one I'd ever gotten.

"Mmm I don't mind. I like it, in fact. Shows the world that I belong to you." I heard her chuckle gently.

"Yeah, I guess it does!" I turned in her arms so that we were face to face. I pressed my lips to hers, gently at first, then I felt her run her tongue along my bottom lip and I lost it. A moan escaped my mouth as she pushed against me; we were seriously going to have to do something about all this built up sexual energy soon!

But first, there was something I had to do.

I kissed her once more on the lips, my hands slipping under her t-shirt again, up her back, pulling her closer to me. When I was sure she couldn't escape, I removed my mouth from hers, earning a groan of protest. But I didn't give her a chance to get too huffy; I pressed my lips to her jaw, kissing along it to her chin, then down her throat.

I licked at her tanned shoulders, before finding the sensitive spot on her neck that I knew she had. I heard her moan and she clutched at me when my lips found it.

"Mitch…" she gasped my name as I kissed her, letting my teeth graze her skin. I knew it would leave a mark, and that was what I wanted.

I wanted to mark her, like she had marked me.

I pulled away from her neck, and kissed her on the lips once more before pulling back completely, letting my arms wind round her waist.

"Mitchie…"

"Now you have one too."

"What?"

"A hickey. Now everyone will know that you belong to me too." I grinned at her.

She laughed breathlessly.

"You didn't need a hickey for me to belong to you. I've always belong to you." She told me with a smile, kissing me again.

"Hmm I guess." I shrugged. She gave me a look of disbelief.

"You guess?"

"Yeah, ok, I know. But I just… I wanted physical proof, so that everyone knows that the hottest music producer around belongs to me!" She laughed again, a sound that makes me so happy I could sing, which wouldn't be so out of place since we **were **at Camp Rock, after all!

**Caitlyn's POV**

Tess and Peggy. Me and Mitchie. It looks like everything was working out after all, no need for anyone to drown!

_Damn._

It had been one hell of a summer, and it wasn't even over yet! But hopefully now, things would be better.

I watched Peggy slip her hand into Tess' as Ella, Lola, Sander and Barron headed for us. I knew they were nervous about what our friends would think, but from the broad grin on Ella's face and the knowing smiles the two guys and Lola shared, I think it's gonna be alright.

Mitchie leant her head on my shoulder again as I wrapped my arms round her, holding her tight to me. I spotted Shane watching us from the mess hall doorway. Our eyes met for a brief second and I couldn't help be a little bit grateful to him for looking after Mitchie when I had been an idiot the other day, so I flashed him a quick smile, startling him I think, but he smiled back before turning and disappearing back inside to Nate and Jason.

I sighed. Things were certainly going to be a lot better round here.

"Mitchie?" She turned her head slightly in response. "I'm sorry about everything that's happened in the past couple of weeks. I love you so much and I wish I could go back and erase it all."

She was quiet for a second, no doubt watching the group of our friends as I was. They were all so happy, especially Tess. Peggy was exactly what she needed; she would keep her on track and help her when she needed it.

"You always hurt the ones you love most, Caitlyn." I nodded; after all, I knew that better than anyone. "Come on, summers almost over, let's have some fun, ok?"

She pulled away from me, but I grabbed her hand, pulling her back quickly.

"Caitlyn-" I pressed my lips to hers firmly.

A second later I pulled away. She grinned at me, her beautiful brown eyes shining.

"I love you, Caitlyn."

"And you know I love you too, Mitchie!" She nodded, kissing me once more before pulling me along with her as she headed after our friends.

It certainly had been one **hell **of a summer.

-----------

**Author Note: Sooooo? How did you like it?? Of course i had to end it with Maitlyn!! Since it is kinda labelled as a Maitlyn story sooo... but not that it would have really stopped me if i'd wanted to end it differently!! Ok well review and let me know what you all thought!! Oh and if anyone knows of any good Peggy/Tess fanfic, let me know!! Or if anyone is interested, i might write some myself XD could be fun!! But i'm glad Tess found her own special someone!! She needs someone like Caitlyn or Peggy to keep her on the straight and narrow lol OK OK i'm just waffling now!! So i'm gonna go!! But if anyone has any requests or ideas for any femslash pairings, let me know ok? I'll try my hand at anything!! But look out for some Liley coming your way!! I'm kinda obsessed with them now XD Later all and thanks again, you guys rock XD**


End file.
